Star wars : The Old Republic - Avalon Legacy ( Raigho )
by novadragon1000
Summary: two people raised by their adoptive parents one with the power of prophesy, the other a strong Force-sensitive, with no knowledge of their true parents living peacefully in the sands of Tatooine, one day their world is turned upside down as they stumble on a legacy dating back to around 5000 BBY by a holocron left to them by their real parents the only clue about the legendary jedi
1. Prologue :: Avalon legacy

**_Prologue :: Avalon legacy_**

**_"It is a dark era for the Jedi Order. The Sith Empire obliterated the Jedi Temple on Coruscant and slaughtered many of the Republic's brave defenders during the last war."_**

**_"The surviving Jedi have withdrawn to their ancient home world of Tython, where they take advantage of a fragile peace to train a new generation of guardians for the galaxy."_**

**_"Now a new hope emerges. in the distant outer rim two people living among moisture farmers both strong in the force a descendant form a legendary Jedi whos name is now lost but is known by the surname Avalon stumble on a legacy as old as time itself their names are Terra and Raigho..._**

Dawn breaks over the horizon on the arid desert planet of Tatooine, as Terra Avalon jumps onto her brother's bed as he sleeps " _hey big brother_ " shaking him a few times and calls again " _big brother_ " ...her brother Raigho then gets up " _sis ? you always do this every morning ..._"  
>Terra calls her brother to go outside , " <em>lets go have some fun<em> "

Terra's family are moisture farmers for a living, outside their hut Terra stares into the sky  
>" <em>hey big brother do you believe in other worlds ?<em> "  
>" <em>other worlds ? is something wrong ?<em> " he asks her but Terra remains silent .  
>Raigho takes his sister by his hand <em>" come on you can tell me "<em> he responds in a calm voice. Terra shrugs it off " _its nothing just nightmares_ "

That night Terra gets the same vision again foretelling what will happen to them, Terra wakes up screaming as her brother runs into her room and holds her close " _whats wrong_ ? "  
>Terra spoke between tears " <em>our parents will be killed and a dark caped figure with a red glowing weapon, the destruction of war.<em> "

Raigho calms her down " _its going to be ok you may just had a bad dream_ " and stays with her for the rest of the night, but that wasn't a dream it is a vision of the future a few weeks later Tusken Raiders ransacked their home taking everything of value and mortally injuring their parent and killing the other..  
>The parent that is still barely alive then summons Raigho to her side and pulls out a key then directs him to a closed drawer on the other side of the room "<em> bring me that box<em> " she said in a weak voice , Raigho picks it up and brings it to her as she tells him to open it revealing a jedi holocron she then takes it out and puts it in his hand  
>" <em>this was left to us by your real parents mainly your grandfather we are not your real parents, and take care of your sister<em> "

Raigho then holds the jedi artifact close to his chest and touches the person whom he conceded as his mother for the last 10 years "_ may we meet in the next life , thank you for raising us_ "  
>Terra then runs into the room and sees her brother on the ground with the body of their parent and approaches them. Raigho then tells Terra to gather their things " we are leaving this place now to find answers to these strange powers that we have. " The artifact that is now in Raigho's hands the only keepsake of their real parents.<p>

Raigho then takes the speeder bike used by his adoptive family to the local spaceport of Mos Eisley , hoping someone there has some information on the item he is holding. The task seems harder than it is as most people there just told them " _the Republic has no jurisdiction here , get lost_ " while others others treated them as outcasts and wont even talk to them.

Terra had split off from her brother when they got to the spaceport and seeking answers herself but got the same treatment the constant sheltering of her older brother and her innocence got her into trouble as she lack the ability to foresee it coming.  
>She pushes a person into talking but instead that person turns out to be a bandit pulls out a sword and cuts her in the arm with it. Terra calls out in pain and alerting her brother who was miles away in the other side of town.<p>

Raigho then rushes into the area and sees what is happening in steps in " _step away from my sister and i will let you go , I do not wish to fight you here_ " He talks in a calm voice wishing to avoid any unnecessary bloodshed. The bandit then raises his sword and attempts to strike him.  
>Raigho puts out his hand and lets out a high powered force wave slamming the bandit into a nearby wall, alerting a group of nearby people, he then picks up his sister and flees the area. and bumping into a smuggler when he ran into a shop.<p>

The smuggler takes note of the injured person Raigho carried on his back and asks them what happened ?  
>Raigho responded " <em>we got into a fight with a bandit and seeks passage to get off world<em> "  
>The smuggler asks for some money so Raigho sold the speeder he used to get passage on his ship and takes them to Nar Shaddaa the smugglers moon...<p> 


	2. Awakening

**Prologue :: Awakening**

While on route to Nar Shaddaa in the cabin of the smuggler ship Raigho talks to his sister and cleans the wound " _you ok sis ?_ "  
>his sister pulls away a bit " <em>it hurts<em> " she responds as he then bound the cut apparently caused by a vibroblade.  
>"<em> we have to get you to a med center<em> " he responds  
>Terra then takes note that Raigho is carrying something a keepsake of their real family and asks to see it. Raigho reluctantly takes it out of his pocket.<br>" _do you know what it is ?_ " she asks  
>" <em>no<em> " he responds as he then puts the holocron back into his picket. The smuggler ship soon lands at the Nar Shaddaa spaceport, and part ways with the ship's captain.

Raigho then turns to his sister " _stay close to me_ " he tells her  
>Terra remains silent and nods " <em>yes brother<em> " and clutches his arm tight looking around " _I am scared_ "  
>he then turns to his sister " <em>sis , we will be ok, we will get through this together<em> " putting his hands on her shoulder. " _don't worry_ " he added, as they walk into town. They spend the next several days in the slums of Nar Shaddaa coming across a group of refugees where they soon became targets of gangs in the area.  
>During one encounter with a vicious gang group Raigho picks up a metal rod laying around on the ground and uses it as a sword successfully fending off an attack and chasing the gangs off. He then learns that this planet is too unsafe for them to stay any longer. They then hid themselves in cargo and stowaway on a ship taking them to the core world of Coruscant.<p>

Little do they know that their movements are now being tracked by the sith as each time Raigho fights disturbances can be felt miles away and sometimes even on another planet. so they spend the next months as a drifter , jumping from planet to planet stealing and doing small jobs to get by on a daily basis and eventually landing back on Coruscant through sneaking into trade ships.

when they landed back at Coruscant Terra tells her brother " _big brother I don't feel so good_ " Terra's wound becomes infected and she collapses after months without any medical treatment, and Terra had not said anything before just keeping it to herself. Raigho then checks the wound feeling warm to the touch and is swollen with pus coming out of it. He knows he must do something fast and now they are at Coruscant there should be help here he thought but keeps a low profile so they do not alert any gangs or sith should any be close by and gets her to the med center.

" _hang in there_ " he tells her , Raigho is being followed again not by a sith this time but by a republic trooper who kept his distance from Raigho and consulting a Kyper crystal that begins glowing in his hand.  
>Raigho then hands Terra over to the medical team and waits outside thinking to himself <em>( i done all i can , please be ok sister ... )<em>. After a few hours the doctor then comes out and talks to Raigho " _she is going to be ok her fever has broken but she is severely weakened , it was good that you brought her in any longer and she could had died, the wound got infected, you should go see her, a general anesthetic and antibiotic was used so she is asleep_ "

Raigho then thanks the doctor and gos inside and knelt down to his sister's bedside. Outside the door a republic trooper waits till the doctor is out of the area and walks inside being careful not to startle the young male who appears to be at his 20s the trooper approaches in a calm manner and calls to him. Raigho turns and sees another person there and gets defensive

" _who are you , what do you want_ " ? he asks.  
>" <em>at ease , I will not harm you<em> " said the Trooper as he then removes his helmet "_ I am a jedi knight of the republic, and been tracking your movements since you came to the core worlds._"  
>" <em>yes but what about my sister , i cannot leave without her , and how will i know you are who you say you are<em> "  
>The Jedi knight then responds " <em>our laws teaches us to always speak the truth, you can trust me, so that is your sister ?<em> "  
>" <em>yes, she is about 2 years younger than i am and we spend the last few months to eight years trying to avoid gangs and people holding red colored swords<em> "  
>" <em>and those red swords look something like this<em> " as the jedi knight shows Raigho his lightsaber. Raigho responds yes and also of the several occurrences while they are jumping between planets that he was able to push someone away without touching them, and Terra from time to time can see visions of future events.

The jedi knight then takes a breath and tells them " _you may not believe this but he two of you are what is known as a force-sensitive , come with me to Tython and there you will find the answers you seek._ "


	3. Hand of Fate

**prologue - Hand of Fate**

Terra spends the rest of the night in recovery as Raigho reflects on what he has herd form the jedi knight earlier in regards to finding the they seek at Tython by following him telling Raigho to meet at the spaceport.  
>Raigho never left his sister's bedside falling asleep there as she then awakens putting a hand on him " <em>brother ?<em> " she said in a quiet voice , Raigho then wakes up  
>" <em>are you ok ?<em> " he responds as he looks at her

Raigho then pulls out the jedi artifact left to them by their real parents and then putting it back into his pocket after looking at it for some time.  
>"<em> did you find something ?<em> "  
>" <em>don't worry about it , how are you feeling now sister ?<em> "  
>Terra responds truthfully but notices that her brother may be hiding something, and she was right. Raigho responds that during the night someone came to them promising the answers that they seek and that they should go with him.<br>" _this is the only lead we have_ " he tells her...

Back at the spaceport the Jedi knight contacts the Jedi Order through a holo communicator " _I have found the source of the disturbances in the force , it is coming from two people though older than what is supposed to be a Initiate but appears to be on the run form sith._ "

the person on the other side is the Jedi grandmaster responding back " _good work so i will assume you give them the initiate to their problems ?_ "

" _yes master_ " was the Jedi knight's response.

The next day Terra makes a full recovery rejoining her brother "_ so what do we do now ?_ "  
><em>" I am going to the spaceport maybe this so called Jedi Knight has the answers we seek "<em> he tells her and they then make their way to the spaceport, where the jedi knight then greets them.  
>" <em>hello , I been expecting you Raigho , Terra are you ready to find the answers you seek ? remember ounce we go there is no turning back , your life will change forever.<em> "  
>Raigho then speaks for the both of them " <em>yes, we are ready<em> "  
>" <em>Very well was the knight's response<em> " as they then board his ship and head for Tython.


	4. Ch 1 : Crisis at Tythron

**Chapter 1 - Crisis at Tythron**

After the destruction of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant during the Sacking several years ago, the Jedi Order retreated to its recently-rediscovered home world of Tython in the Deep Core. There, they train a new generation of Jedi and rediscover their past amongst Tython's verdant forests and mountains, though the violent Flesh Raiders pose a threat to both the Jedi and the illegal Twi'lek settlers of Kalikori village.

On the way there the Jedi Knight tells Raigho and Terra " _The both of you will be presented to the order as Jedi initiates_ "

Terra then looks at her brother confused " _Jedi ?_ "  
>Raigho then shows the knight the cubical box he is carrying " <em>so this is ?<em> "  
>" <em>a Jedi holocron , jedi artifacts that are used to record and preserve what they have learned for the future generations.<em> " the jedi knight responded. " seeing that you have one comferms our suspensions that you and Terra are able to feel the force. "

The Jedi fighter then lands at the spaceport at Tythron, where they are then greeted by another Jedi telling them that there has been a attack by flesh raiders on the temple grounds. The knight then turns to Terra and Raigho " report to the Council "  
>Raigho hen asks " <em>what about you all<em> "  
>" <em>we are needed to deal with the threat ., and may the force be with you<em> " they respond to Raigho and his sister as another two shuttles land from one of them a young Padawan steps out and from the second shuttle a jedi initiate.

Master Yuon Par then walks in to greet her Padawan and directs her student to recover the holocrons. They later discover the existence of the Fount of Rajivari, a collection of knowledge left behind by the ancient Jedi Master Rajivari, and joining forces with a Trandoshan hunter Qyzen Fess, the apprentice locates the Fount discovering it to be Rajivari's own Force ghost and prevents a now-insane Raloch from destroying the ancient Forge that the Order used to construct lightsabers, thereby earning the rank of Jedi Consular but Master Par succumbs to a mysterious illness just after her student is promoted.

The second person becomes a Padawan to Master Orgus Din the two investigate the Flesh Raiders' recent activities. When Din and his student discovers that Din's former apprentice Bengel Morr is leading the Flesh Raiders, the Jedi launch attacks on the Flesh Raiders across Tython, but Din is captured by Morr after he is betrayed by Kalikori Village. His apprentice after escaping another trap set by the villagers pursues Morr with the astromech droid T7-O1 and ultimately defeats him in battle at the Forge, rescuing Din and earning the rank of Jedi Knight.

Raigho and Terra are then brought before the Jedi Order. The remaining masters then talk to them " _we been expecting you, but a crisis had hit the Jedi order , the two if you are older than what is the ideal age for a Jedi initiate_ "  
>Raigho then steps up " <em>Its true that we are older than what is supposed to be the ideal age but we been constantly on the run from shady people and been seen as outcasts by the other people , they fear us for some reason, please accept my sister and I we are ready.<em> "

Satele Shan responds " _ok then , you two are now Jedi Initiates_ " and recites their code

_ There is no emotion, there is peace. _  
><span><em> There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. <em>  
><span><em> There is no passion, there is serenity. <em>  
><span><em> There is no chaos, there is harmony.<em>  
><em><span> There is no death, there is the Force.<span> _


	5. Ch 2 : A new life

**Chapter 2 - A new life**

Terra and Raigho begin training as a Jedi Initiate under the watchful eye of Jedi master Jaric Kaedan and Satele Shan the grandmaster of the Jedi Order. Raigho and Terra are shown to have a great affinity to the force but one thing concerns Jaric Terra has a sense of attachment and insecurity mainly with her brother in order for her to be at her full potential the Jedi Order decided to separate them placing them in different clans.

Raigho soon adapted to the new clan but feels restless from time to time while , Terra was worse off most of the time. Terra is then instructed to talk to Satele at least ounce a week from then on , eventually Terra begins to see her as a mentor and becomes more open but only to Satele to everyone else she is back to her normal quiet self. To Terra's clan mates she is often seen as an elder sister to them , one year passes and it is time for Terra and Raigho to take part in the Jedi Initiate Trials in which they both pass and are now Padawans in the Jedi Order.

after the trial the master then tells them " _congrats you are now padawan of the Jedi order, you will now be assigned to another Jedi to further your training_ "  
>" <em>thank you master<em> " they respond as they leave the room.  
>Master Satele then stops Raigho and Terra " <em>Raigho I will take you as my Padawan, do you accept ?<em> "  
>Raigho then bows to her " <em>It will be an honor Master Satele I will uphold the Jedi Code and the lessons learned from you ..<em> "

Master Satele then turns to Terra " _and you will be assigned to our knights who is currently at nar shaddaa apparently he has not reported in yet his name is Elijah Moon, he was sent there to defuse a situation between the locals there, the problem has since then risen to a point of violence, has also been reports that weapons are being smuggled off planet , a shuttle is being prepped to take you there you are to aid Elijah and after assigned as his padawan. we also need you to pass on a message that he needs to return to the temple._ "  
>" <em>which leads us to the next problem Raigho you will go with Elsa to Alderaan there has been a problem among the noble houses that may result in a civil war if a war does break out we will suffer many casualties , and that is in our best interests to avoid.<em> "

" _Yes master_ " they both respond and got on board their shuttles. This was the very last time Terra and Raigho saw each other directly but they did share a strong force bond. Terra arrived onsite landing in the spaceport Terra then looks around for the person whom she was told to find thinking _( I never thought i be going back to this place , but this time it feels different to me this time I am coming back as a Jedi apprentice. )_

Terra retracing the steps she and her brother went to find all the typical areas of all possible locations that Elijah could had went and finds him at Shadow Town in the middle of a battle between two gang groups , Terra then steps in to lend him a hand and deliver a message to him telling him to return to the Jedi a second report that weapons had been smuggled off world.  
>When they finished stopping the smugglers Terra uncovered several Jedi holocrons. After turning the weapons over to the republic Terra takes the holocrons back to the temple.<p> 


	6. Ch 3 : Dark times

**Chapter 3 - Dark times**

Elijah and Terra returns to the temple at Tyhron reporting to the Jedi Order , " this mission had failed , but we did manage to recover a Jedi Holocron from smugglers "

_" this is strange "_ said one master.

_" Yes , I agree why will they want something like that "_

_" well their motive is up for debate but you did well in recovering it so this is not all for nothing, chances are the artifacts got looted form the temple at Coruscant, this war has cost us alot but it will do well to avoid losing our history as well "_

Satele then continues _" but we have other pressing matters now at Ord Mentell people are unhappy the problem has since then risen to a point of violence a small republic base had been caught in a cross fire between two rival groups the mayor had requested our aid as the senate is unable to do anything._  
><em>and our second problem at Coruscant many parts of the city are still in ruins or under control of gangs, a group of people who calls themselves the Migrant Merchants' Guild they are supposed to be advocates for refugee rights and supports the Coruscant reconstruction effort but they had begun to act violent.<em>  
><em>Even for us the Jedi Order had been stretched thin, these are dark times for the Order.<em>"

Another person then walks into the room as the attention is now diverted to the person who just walked in Jaric Kaedan then talks to him "_ sorry to pull you away from your master, but what have you learned about her condition_ "

The nameless Jedi then explains that the condition comes from a ancient sith known as a jedi plague those effected will ofthen say "_ the darkness is coming_ " and will act like a different person there is no cure for it but the effected can be shielded from it but the port used to learn it is destroyed.

" _interesting and worrying , we received disturbing communications from the other masters, so i do not think this is a isolated case and they all repeat the same phase the darkness is coming..._ "

Syo Bakarn then puts his thoughts on the matter " _we do not know any more than you do, but we think shielding these people may get us closer to this plaguemaster, you have to be able to move freely so we prepared a ship for you to use , you earned it_ "

Satele Shan then responds "_ I hate to ask anymore of you but with that library destroyed only you can do this , two of our masters and fallen silent they were last herd form at Nar Shaddaa and Taris we need you to go and investigate if they are under the plague shield them and take Terra with you we think she can gain a great deal from you_ "

The young Jedi then bows to the other masters " _yes master_ " was his response and is now joined by a new Padawan. Elijah is then instructed to bring the victim of the plague back to the temple...


	7. Ch 4 : The Expedition

**Chapter 4 - The Expedition**

The two Jedi then board the ship issued to them by the Jedi Order takeing their seats on the bridge. The ground crew then talks to them " _you are now cleared to launch "_  
><em>" Thank you "<em> said the Jedi as he then starts up the engines and tests all the systems before launching and inputting the coordinates to Taris. The engines then make a loud roar as the ship then flies off into space and engages the hyperspace drive and makes the jump to Taris.

The Jedi Order then contacts the ship just as they warp out of hyperspace. Terra then talks to her master  
><em>" Master we have a incoming call "<em>  
><em>" ok patch it through "<em> said her master  
><em>" ok "<em> Terra then presses a switch as a hologram shows up on the holo-comm Syo Bakarn then speaks to them  
><em>" we sensed your arrival at Taris, your target is Master Cin Tykan a survival specialist of the Jedi Order he and his Padawan been working to restore the planet and re colonize the planet "<em>  
>Terra then asks <em>" What happened to this planet ? "<em>  
>The jedi master then responds <em>" Taris was ounce a city world much like Coruscant, many years ago a Sith destroyed the planet, now all it is left is a polluted swamp. The Republic been trying to rebuild but has experienced many setbacks, your job is to investigate the Jedi Master and lend help to the effort there, Captain Nelex will provide further assistance to the effort there. "<em>  
>"<em> got it Eraqus out<em> " said the Jedi.

Eraqus and Terra then begin the landing sequence and brings the ship into orbit and lands at the Olaris Spaceport on Taris. Terra and her master then finds Captain Nelex who was happy that there is another Jedi at Taris.  
>Eraqus then asks for Cin Tykan, and Nelex then tells them that Master Tykan had left with a research team to take pollution readings as Aris Vauranelle then walks in and introduces herself implying that there is nothing wrong with her master. Aris then trys to contact her master on her holo-comm but in place of her master a soldier responds and requests backup.<br>Captain Nelex then asks what happened to Tykan.

Terra then turns to her master "_ something seems not right_. " The captain begins to panic when Eraqus calms him down " _we will go out to look for him "_ The captain then gives them a map and warns them that there is more than toxins in the swamps "

Using a map to guide them Terra and Eraqus venture out into the swamps. As they went deeper Eraqus can sense his padawan's fear and reassures her _" fear can effect your judgment and focus it is also a path to darkness remain clam and be ready at any time. "_ little did they know that a small group of rakghouls are stalking them.  
>A Rakghoul then attempts to get a drop on Terra , her master quickly draws his saberstaff and ignites one end then cuts the creature in two. He then tells Terra <em>" your lightsaber is your life now is a good time to use it "<em> Terra then draws her weapon a blue lighsaber as they get surrounded by more of those disgusting and hungry looking creatures.

Terra then leaps at one of the creatures using Ataru form, for a few minutes all we see is a blur of blue , green and claws as Terra uses a mix of Ataru and shien form to dispatch the creatures with the help of her master.  
><em>" That was a bit reckless padawan "<em> he tells her  
><em>" sorry master "<em> was her response as they then check the map and head to the area where they are last seen where they are then ambushed by a gang known as Death's claw as soon as they dispatch the assassins Terra then looks around the area finding a droid and calls her master.

the droid then updates their map and directs them to the next area allowing Terra and Eraqus to follow the trail of Tykan while it is doing self repairs. Terra and Eraqus then find the team at the outskirts of the sinking city.  
>Terra then looks on<em> " more like the remains of the team "<em> as only 3 people are still alive Terra then gos in to help them but was unable to move the heavy rubble. Eraqus then with one hand effortlessly clears the rubble using the force.  
>He then gos to aid the other 2 people trapped in the fire , one of them got angry but Eraqus tells them <em>" no artifact is worth risking someone's life. "<em>

The people they saved then told Terra and her master that Tykan went to the Junction and explains that the area is a purification facility. The captain then demands a report from the Jedi Eraqus who then tells them that the jedi master is responsible and that he needs help. The captain then demands that the Jedi master be brought to justice while Tykan's padwan pleads with Eraqus.  
>Eraqus then gives the padwan his sympathies and gos to The Junction with Terra.<p> 


	8. Ch 5 : Rakghoul Invasion

**Chapter 5 - Rakghoul Invasion**

The remaining members of the team then tells Eraqus that Tykan is now planning to attack the Junction located in the Brell Sediment and speaking with the security chief.  
><em>" ah you are here Jedi , forgive the mess here "<em>  
>Eraqus then talks about Tykan's plans to destroy the Junction and makes a suggestion to evacuate the area and do it fast. Most of the workers are now convinced that Tykan had gone insane.<p>

Tykan then walks in as Eraqus tries to reason with the Jedi master to no avail, instead Tykan rambles on about nonsense and walks away.  
>Tykan then draws his weapon a green lighsaber and destroys the main pipeline flooding the area with toxic gasses.<p>

The chief then asks the Jedi _" did you smell that ? the maniac busted the main pipeline "_ another worker then rushes in and reports that rakghouls are coming in and that Tykan is still at it breaking the barriers around the facility allowing more of those creatures to come in. Eraqus then talks to his padawan " go rescue the workers " as he then aids the remaining people.

Terra responds _" yes master "_ as she then gos to the next room finding it blocked by a heavy blast door. Terra then presses a switch on the door but it will not budge, with no one nearby she must do it herself, her masters voice echos in her head _( the force is your ally )_ remembering her training at the Jedi Temple.  
>Terra then walks over to the blast door and uses force wave to break through. On the other side she sees Rakghouls swarming about and some of the workers are on the ground unable to do much. Terra then rushes in drawing her lightsaber lighting it up in midair as she uses force leap slamming down on one of the creature's heads.<p>

Terra then continues to clear the area then pull out all the workers before meeting up with her master. More problems then show up in another area. The two Jedi are then sent to close the tunnels in which the creatures are pouring in from if not they will be food for the rakghouls. Terra and Eraqus this time went together.  
>This time working together with her master Terra adapts the shien form to keep the creatures at bay as her master blocks each of the gates and works through the area. They then find a datapad that Tykan is useing and returns it to the security chief. The chief finds that he is unable to decode the datapad and advices them to go back to captain Nelex.<p>

Captain Nelex was able to decrypt the datapad and finds out that the datapad is a record of the infrastructure of Taris. Rakghouls then break in just as Terra and Eraqus is about to leave. Nelex then tells them to seal the 3 tunnels in the building to halt the rakghouls. Eraqus tells Terra " _lets do this together_ " but Terra aleady rushed off to deal with the Rakghouls.  
>" <em>wait Terra<em> " he calls as he then rushes after her. Terra begins slashing at the horde of Rakghouls using wide attacks and leaving herself fairly open for counterattacks but due to the creatures mindlessly attacking she gains the upper hand and beats a group of them on her own as she then calls to her master " _seal the tunnel now_ "  
>Eraqus then rushes over to the entrance and seals it, before going to the second tunnel and fighting off the creatures along the way before going to the main tunnel entrance where a larger one blocks their path.<p>

Eraqus tells his padawan again " _lets do this together_ " Terra only looks at his master and rushes in recklessly. With a missed block she gets slammed by a giant claw and hits a nearby wall hard. Eraqus walks up and puts a hand on her using force heal and gets Terra back on her feet. " _Terra next time i say we work together do so then rushing off recklessly_ "  
>This time the two Jedi team up their attacks to bring down the giant creature and sealing the tunnel before returning to Nelex.<p>

Nelex then reports that Master Tykan has kidnapped his Padawan and is now planning to attack an old reactor. Eraqus then asks the Captain " _what can happen to this place_ " Nelex then responds " _a chemical meltdown can destroy everyone in the Republic zone and do alot of damage to this planet, "_  
><em>" this is genocide :<em>" he tells Eraqus and continues his rant " _forget a trial i want him dead_ "  
>Terra and Eraqus then make their way to the reactor...<p> 


	9. ch 6 : Super Reactor

**chapter 6 - Super Reactor**

Eraqus and Terra then make their way to the reactor at Tularan Marsh following the report from Captain Nelex. When they arrive they find the droids there been acting strange as if they had been reprogrammed. Terra gos to investigate when she got too close the droid pulled out a blaster and fires at her, the shot is then blocked by her master and deflected back at the droid causing it to explode he then turns to Terra " _lets not be too hasty and look before you make any actions or you may just find yourself at the end of a lightsaber._ "

" _yes , master_ " Terra said in a rather low voice as they go deeper into the reactor around the corner there are more droids. At the approach of the two Jedi the droids draw their blasters and unleashed a torrent of gunfire. Using shien form Terra reflects the shots back at the droids as they make their way to the main reactor.  
>There they find Master Cin Tykan and his padawan Aris. Eraqus approaches the Jedi master but is stopped by Aris insisting that there is nothing wrong still in denial of her master. Eraqus then reasons with her " <em>will a jedi do the things he is doing now ?<em> " he asks.  
>Aris then looks down finally realizing it to be true " <em>no<em> " she then turns to her master " _no this is wrong , let them help you_ "  
>Tykan is now convinced that his padawan is turned against him " <em>I am doing what is the right thing to do , the purification of Taris shall begin with you<em> "

Tykan then grabs his padawan and tosses her aside and draws his weapon attempting to kill Aris , right before it makes contact Terra blocks the attack and engages the Jedi master to a battle. Eraqus then checks on Aris before checking on the battle.  
>Terra attempts to disarm Tykan but fails disarming Terra instead, Eraqus then steps in with his weapon a saberstaff he then applies shiim to bring the Jedi master down with out killing him. Tykan falls to his knees " the darkness is comming to swollow me whole " he responds holding his wound.<br>Eraqus then approaches Tykan " _relax, it will be over soon_ " and shields Tykan from the plaguemaster draining Eraqus in the process.

Tykan then gets up "_ I feel better_ " he said and turns to Eraqus " _you saved me but at a great cost to yourself , I hope this burden does not become too great_ " and admits his guilt, Eraqus then comforts the Jedi master " _none of this is your fault_ "  
>Tykan decides to go back to the temple and report to the other masters while Aris thanks the Jedi who saved her master " <em>he needs compassion now<em> " and leaves the area.

Eraqus then reports to Nelex who is angry with the Jedi's actions but none the less thanks them. They then return to their ship and contacts the Jedi Council with their report.


	10. Ch 7 : The Professor

**The Professor**

Master Syo Bakarn congratulates Eraqus on his hard work on Taris, and tells him " _Master Tykan had already contacted me._ " Eraqus then covers Tykan_ " he deserves an advocate none of this is his fault. " _

Master Syo responds " _True , but unfortunately we cannot let word of the plague become public , but to see a Jedi fall so far plague or not._ " Eraqus then tells Master Syo that Tykan talked about someone named Lord Vivicar before he was healed. Master Syo did not seem to recall the name but will begin to look into it. He then talks about the second missing Jedi master at Nar Shaddaa telling Eraqus " _if Lord Vivicar is the person causing it you will be our only hope._ "

Eraqus then gos to the ship's bridge and puts in the coordinates for the next destination Nar Shaddaa taking his place in the pilot seat. When flight preparations are completed he then engages the hyperdrive to make the jump and warping out in the star system of Nar Shaddaa. He then contacts the Jedi Master Syo just before he lands.

Master Syo Bakarn explains that Nar Shaddaa is a den of corruption and gang violence controlled by a group called the Hutt Cartel.

" _Is this a lawful place in the past_ ? " Eraqus asks.

Syo then explains the history of the planet, " _At best it was a refugee camp for the original natives till the Hutts made their industry there , but now despite its power the Hutt Cartel is crashing with a new group called the Guiding Hand._ " He then explains the group's followers are extremely loyal to a unknown leader and believes this leader is the missing Jedi Master Duras Fain, telling Eraqus about the master's ability to influence others through the force and tells Eraqus " _I got a contact there that can help named Tharan Cedrax , he is one of my friends and also a friend of Fain_. "

Syo then tells Eraqus to be careful and not to underestimate the Jedi master wishing him luck in the mission. Eraqus then lands the ship at the spaceport he then looks at his Padawan sensing something wrong as something seems to be on Terra's mind making her feel uneasy.

" _What's wrong_ ? " Eraqus asks her Terra decides to dismiss it as she always did with her brother not wanting her master to worry about her and focus on what he has to do. They then exit the ship and go to Tharan Cedrax's office where they are greeted by a holographic AI named Holiday " _welcome to the offices of Tharan Cedrax , my name is Holiday and i am pleased to assist you. If you have an appointment please make yourself comfortable_. "

Terra looks at the AI confused and wonders _( is this a droid or a projection )_, she then asks " _what are you ?_ " Holiday then explains that she is a AI that can think and act like a real person. Terra then turns to her master " _so now what_ ? " she asks. Holiday then responds " _so you are Jedi, if you are here to see Tharan unfortunately he has been gone for a long time._ "

" _So where is he now_ ? " Eraqus asks

" _he got a commission to design a weapon and the customer wanted him to deliver it to the nikto sector, the aliens there hate the republic he should had never agreed to go._ " Eraqus then makes a promise that he will bring Tharan back. Holiday then gives Eraqus the directions and warns them that the area is a nasty place.

They then go to the nikto sector to search for Tharan, as they moved deeper Terra begins to feel uneasy remembering Nar Shaddaa when she was spacing with her brother and having to fight gang groups from time to time, that feeling is still burnt into her mind. They then find Tharan talking to his customer disagreeing on the terms of employment telling his commissioner " _don't be a idiot, the weapon is my creation but you are using it to fight the Hutts, I will be looking for my backbone in a trash dump, no deal._ "

The Nikto Boss seems displeased " _I will be taking the prototype to master drenched in your blood. " _

Eraqus approaches them " _lets not use violence now _"

_" such a small Jedi I stood before a great master , in a few words he showed me the true way. " _

_" I am begging you , do not get him started on this again "_

_" The darkness is coming, and the gangs are united against it we are the master's guiding hand and we will crush the Hutt Cartel " _Eraqus then asks about what does this darkness have to do with the cartel. The boss explains that it is an agent of darkness. The boss then tells the Jedi to stand aside and his promise to the master that he will bring the prototype.

" _You are doing this out of suggestion the master brainwashed you_ " replied Eraqus. Then as if on cue of a drama on stage the boss responds " _so you will fight the master ? , Enough ! no one will stand in the way of master's work the Hutt Cartel must fall. " _The boss then attacks Eraqus the battle also draws Terra into the the conflict but the boss was no match for the Jedi Consular who then strikes down the crime boss and its followers in the area.

Tharan then remarks on the people here after they got finished , Eraqus then tells Tharan that Holiday had sent them to look for Tharan here. " _business before pleasure , I suppose_ " Tharan responds.

Terra looks at Tharan with disgust " _this Jedi is my master , show some respect._ "

" _Impressive , I like to hear more when you young friend is gone._ " Tharan said in a rather mocking way he then straightens up " _Tharan Cedrax. professor and engineer, at your service not everyone here respects my skills mainly those aliens you defeated._ " Tharan then shakes his head " _challenge the Hutt Cartel ? No where did they get such a delusional idea ?_ "

Eraqus then tells him " _I think I know who is behind this_ " explaining what he herd from the Jedi master Syo. Tharan then thinks out loud _( so Duras Fain as something against the Hutt Cartel , if a Jedi master is involved he will be the one. ) " Syo is right if he is the one behind this business it will leave the Republic high and dry. "_

Eraqus then asks_ " where is he now ? "_

_" it has been years since we last spoke, but if he is using the gangs maybe that is our opening , I know a local gang The Red Light Lancers a bunch of slicers and tech specialists that are a part of this Guiding Hand at least that is what the rumors say. "_

_" I need to be in that group, a Jedi master will not need slicers unless he is planning something big. " _

Tharan then agrees to work with the Jedi telling him "_ I be in my office , if he is planning something big I need to prepare_. "


	11. Ch 8 : Running with the Lancers

**Running with the Lancers**

Eraqus tells Terra to return to the office and stay there while he heads to the Red Light Lancers' safe house in the Red Light Sector. He then makes a call to Tharan Cedrax using his holo-comm, Tharan then answers " _this is Tharan Cedrax. can you read me Jedi ?_ "

_" I am listening "_

_" The lancers leapt at a chance of hiring me their boss Klage is at the meeting ground right now. " _at the meeting ground Eraqus is then greeted by Klage. Asking where is Tharan , we need him and not some useless Jedi.

_" I am just as good as Tharan at only half the price "_ Eraqus told the gang leader. Klage then questions Eraqus with several questions.

_" I came here to work not to be questioned "_ was Eraqus' response. The gang leader then welcomes the Jedi calling him brother, and sends him on a job for the gang group. Tharan then contacts Eraqus with a commlink asking him to report back to his office.

Eraqus and Tharan then come up with a plan that doesn't involve the slaughtering of people as Jedi often oppose it in favor of doing things peacefully. They then head to the Defense Network Control Center and sabotage the controls. The Lancers boss then contacts Eraqus " _we are making great progress and our master will also like to speak with you. He doesn't like delays. _"

Terra wanted to join her master but was told to remain in the office till further notice. Eraqus then gos to the meeting area indicated by the Lancers boss. There Duras Fain talks to Eraqus through a holocomm terminal. _" Come Jedi I been looking forward to this ever since the boss told me about his new star. "_

Fain then talks about Syo among other things one of which is to perhaps eliminate Eraqus, in which Eraqus keeps his cool telling the Jedi Master _" the worst you can do is to make me one with the force "_ Fain then expresses his wish to battle Eraqus himself but will rather fight the Hutt Cartel. Fain then commands the Morgukai standing in the room to kill the Jedi.

This time Eraqus fights alone but was able to dispatch the attackers he then gets a call form Tharan " _Jedi are you alright ?_ " Eraqus responds " _Yes , I made it out in one piece just maybe a scratch or two_ " With the help of Tharan and Holiday the Jedi decrypts the data stored at the terminal to find the location where Duras Fain is hiding... Shadow Town.

Eraqus is then told to report back to the office.


	12. Ch 9 : Shadow Town

**Shadow Town**

Back at the office Tharan talks to one of the bounty hunters who works for the Hutt Cartel telling the hunter " _I have nothing but respect for them._ " The hunter doesn't believe him and says that a Jedi is behind the Guiding hand, and that also a Jedi been seen in the office. Terra then approaches the hunter " _and you herd right I am the Jedi seen in the office. Why are you here ?_ "The hunter says that he is here investigating the Jedi activity when her master enters. Seeing two members of the Jedi Order in the office the hunter decides to report it.

Eraqus then tells the hunter " _we are friends of Tharan as for the Guiding Hand i can assure you no Jedi are involved._ "

"_ funny I was told that a Jedi Master is behind the Guiding Hand_. "

Not willing to silence the hunter Eraqus then uses a mind trick to convince the hunter " _Jedi had nothing to do with the Guiding Hand, report that to your masters._ "

The bounty hunter then leaves the office with Tharan responding "_ that was too close, the Hutts are onto Fain._ " Eraqus and Tharan then devise a plan to break into Shadow Town and confront the Jedi Master. Tharan also has made a device that can prevent Fain from brainwashing us.

" so how will this work ? "

" I had talked to my friend about this it basically gives the the user a short sharp shock on their brain when a Jedi attempts to impose their will... hm Shadow Town I never thought I be going in person I am ready when you are. "

They then make their way into Shadow Town this time Eraqus allows Terra to join him. Their first task is to scramble the security cameras at the guard tower. Eraqus then gos to distract the guards with his Padawan while Tharan gos to mess up the up-link for the cameras when they are finished they radio Eraqus. Tharan then tells Eraqus "_ I have marked the next area on your map we should hurry._ "

The next location takes them to a security terminal where Tharan tells Eraqus that this will take a bit longer and asks that he and Terra cover them, he then proceeds to knock out the power when a guard enters. Eraqus then imposes his will on the guard sending him away and then checking on Tharan and Holiday who was successful with knocking out power at Fain's hideout reporting that this is their chance to get to the Jedi master.

Duras Fain then greets Eraqus at the hideout " _very good Jedi you survived my henchmen and this dank little town, your master had taught you well._ "

" _I want a peaceful solution to this problem , tell your followers to stand down_. "

" _not so fast , i am not finished talking about your master_ " Fain then brings up a bunch of non-meaningful things about Yuon Par. Eraqus shakes his head and maintains his focus " _if you are trying to distract me , it will not work._ " Fain then responds " _that is the truth, that our actions paved the way to destroy a friend of ours that day. _" Fain admits his guilt of that day but now feels free of it.

Terra then talks to the Jedi Master " _let my master help you , he can shield you form this plaguemaster, and stop this problem. If the Hutts find out you are behind this the Republic is finished out here._ "

" _Ah. I see you taken on a Padawan now that is someone i will like on my side , it seems you really do care about another person but I wonder if this student of yours will join me ?_ " Fain then focuses on Terra and attempts to impose his will to serve him when he then feels a sharp piercing pain on his head. " _what the ? , What is that thing. ?_ "

Tharan then walks into the room "_ this is a piece of exo-tech, to make sure you will not be influencing my two Jedi friends._ " Fain then holds his head and looks at Tharan " I_ should had known you will bring him along as well_ and one of his damm toys. " drawing his weapon and lighting it up at the same time.

Eraqus then steps in " _you can no longer influence us, its over._ " Fain then sees this as a challenge and attacks drawing the attention of two guards who attacks Terra and Tharan using blasters turning the hideout to a small dueling arena. Terra draws her weapon and deflects the blaster shots back at the guards and covering Tharan. Eraqus then proceeds to incapacitate Fain slashing the Jedi Master's arm and leg with the edge of his saberstaff.

Fain then gives up " Ok I yeld , but kill me then kill a thousand Lord Vivicar will never stop. " Terra then joins her master and turns to Fain " _Master Fain , you will not die my master can help you_ "

"_ no one can help me the darkness is coming_ " Fain responds as Terra turns to her master "_ he is getting worse, we should hurry._ " When Eraqus was about to do the shielding ritual a bounty hunter walks in and sees Fain is down thinking it can save him some trouble. Terra then blocks his path " _save who some trouble, what is going on here_ ? "

_" I am a official representative of the Hutt Cartel, that man belongs to us. The Guiding Hand has gone too far Jedi do not get to interfere with our business at lest not without consequences. "_ The bounty hunter then demands that the Jedi hand Fain over to him or the Republic will see what the Hutts will do.

"_ Fain belongs to us not the Hutts_ "

_" If the Hutts don't get him then every Republic agent here on this planet will find their problems more harder "_

_" Our laws tell us to never forget the people who had helped you and our friends, you can ask aid of the Jedi Order. " _

The bounty hunter then agrees on the terms and lets the Jedi keep Fain, Eraqus then preforms the ritual and shields Fain form the plaguemaster draining him greatly in the process. Eraqus then asks about the plaguemaster to which Fain is unable to provide any further details, Eraqus then suggest that Fain should leave this world. Tharan admits that Eraqus has done a good job in dealing with the Hutts and the Guiding Hand when Holiday shows up reporting that someone been calling the office asking for Eraqus to call back, with this they part ways. Eraqus then heads back to the spaceport when he sees Tharan and Holiday there. They then make a bid to travel with Eraqus stating their desire for adventure, and seeing the galaxy.

Eraqus then allows them to board the ship where he speaks with Syo Bakarn who seems impressed with his work, Eraqus respond " that was not me its my padawan when we confronted Fain after a bounty hunter came in and she defend him and insist that Fain stays with the Jedi. Syo then speaks of another pressing matter regarding a distress signal from the Republic ship Carida, then telling him of the passenger on board named Laranna Fain. " _from this call it sounds like this person is suffering from the plague, find the ship and do what you can._ "


	13. Ch 10 : Distress Call

**Distress Call **

Following the call received from Master Syo Bakarn, Eraqus reroutes the ship to the Carida in the Distant Outer Rim and prepares to dock with it upon entering the system where it is located. Eraqus then commands his Padawan to remain onboard their ship while he enters the Carida.

" _Yes Master_ " was Terra's reply while he boards the Republic ship. Upon entering several solders pointed their blasters at Eraqus when their commander Lieutenant Bela Whinn told them to hold your fire stating the Jedi the council had sent arrived. The soldiers then returned to their assigned stations while the commander talked to Eraqus " _sorry, Jedi we are a little on edge._ "

" _is everything ok ?_ "

" _we are a bit shaken but still alive , no thanks to the Jedi here. she was a good passenger at first but then we ran into a imperial ambush, she fraught them off and nearly got killed after a day or so she started talking strange and then the slaughter. _"

Bela then summarizes the events that happened including sending out a call for medical assistance and a Jedi Master had answered the call and stated that the Jedi Master had scars that he tried to hide, the person whom he healed was different after he left.

" _It is possible that that healer is not a Jedi at all._ "

Bela states that the Jedi is healed , and they managed to trap her in another room after a struggle, when a soldier reports that the Jedi is trying to slice into another room to escape and may attempt to shut down the ship's systems. Bela then request aid from Eraqus.

" _don't let Laranna kill any more of my men...good luck_ "

Back at Eraqus's starship the Defender Terra paces back and forth feeling a bit unsettling and disturbed by the recent events, beginning to care more about life and the people around her forming a sort of bond with her master much like the bond she has with Raigho her older brother, then sits down on the co-pilot's seat and then focusing on her bond with her master, Terra is then able to join her mind with her master's and enters a force meld with him, being able to see what he sees.

Eraqus then gos into the next room where he finds the Jedi Laranna Fain tampering with the controls on the console. Eraqus was already near his limit having done two missions without rest and haveing carry the burden of the shielding ritual to shield the Jedi form the plaguemaster. He confronts Laranna.

" _you are ill you need help_ "

"_ but I never felt better in my life , this ship is nearly under my control._ " Laranna then explains what she herd from Vivicar was the right thing to do and draws her lightsaber and attacks. Eraqus draws his weapon in defense but is soon driven into a corner by the Jedi knight's relentless onslaught. ( " _Master_ " ) Terra's voice calls out to him in his mind her wish to protect those close to her allowed her to connect to her master through the force (_ " add my strength to yours and don't give up together we can do this. "_ )

Eraqus then reaches out joining minds with his Padawan. As her mind joined his, new strength infused his body. Eraqus drew upon their combined power and uses it defeating the Jedi Knight with a non lethal attack. Laranna then gets back up and uses the force to knock Eraqus off his feet and runs to the airlock locking herself in and calling to Eraqus at the same time. " _no I will not let the darkness take me, go away or I will open the airlock , I will rather die then be taken._ "

Eraqus then imposes his will on the Jedi knight " _you do not want to open the airlock , you want to come here._ " Laranna then unlocks the door.

" _everything is going to be ok , don't worry Laranna._ " Eraqus then focuses his power and shields Laranna, also drawing on some of his Padawan's strength at the same time as she is still connected to him, but it effected Eraqus more than Terra. Laranna then asks " _what did you do ? you look soo weak, but the voice is gone. "_

Eraqus then explains is a shielding ritual the same thing that has saved her father. Laranna states that it has taken a lot out of Eraqus but for herself it is like nite and day, she then thanks him and locks herself in the storeroom till they reach port.

Eraqus then uses the holocomm and makes contact with Lord Vivicar after exchanging a few harsh words Eraqus contacts the commander who then unlocks the door and tells Eraqus that they will set a course for the the Republic capital when everything is finished. Eraqus then returns to his starship and contacts the Jedi Council with news of the event, stating that Lord Vivicar was ounce a Jedi.

Master Syo then brings word that two other Jedi Masters had gone silent one at Alderaan and the other at Tatooine. This gets Terra's attention " what about my brother ? he was sent to Alderaan. " Terra fears he may had been silenced or become forced to remain silent. Eraqus then looks at his padawan " _calm yourself Terra remember the Jedi code There is no emotion, there is peace_. "

Terra then grips a fist in frustration and looks down trying to calm her feelings of her only family, thinking something bad has happened.


	14. Ch 11 : Looking Out for the Little Guy

**Looking out for the little guy**

Terra wants to go to check on her brother but Eraqus had other plans of doing the mission that is more important, Eraqus then asks " _master syo what are the current details of the two missions_ ? "

"_ I am sorry these are two very recent events so i cannot say what is happening for certain but, rumor has it that Jedi Master Eriz Vossan is on Tatooine claiming to be searching for the ultimate species of warriors after seeing a vision he was there to forge a diplomacy with another culture Eriz also hired a guide there as well one of the master's last transmissions indicated that the guide had contracted Sand Rot an illness caused by prolonged exposure to desert terrain the guide's name is Rowan Delk.  
>As for Alderaan master Satele Shan sent Raigho there to be her eyes its one of the reasons why she had chosen him to be her Padawan she feels he can calm down the situation and keep an eye on the Jedi Master there to help out when the needs arise but lately they gone silent.<em> _I think these two are plague related and there is already a small group of Jedi already at Alderaan._

_You are able to do these missions as you see fit act quickly and may the force be with you._ "

Eraqus then responds " _I see, I will investigate the problem at ounce master_. " They then take their seats at the bridge with Eraqus telling his Padawan " _set a course for Tatooine_ " feeling that Tatooine is a more pressing matter.

" _yes master_ " was Terra's response as she then inputs the coordinates onto the ship's system and remains silent after and engages the hyperdrive a certain fury can be seen in her eyes but she then focuses on the mission on hand and warps out in the system over the planet mumbling something under her breath. " _Tatooine , I never thought I be seeing this world again._ "

" _is something wrong Terra ?_ "

" _this world is where my brother and I lived before we went to the Jedi Order_ "

Upon landing they seek out Rowan Delk who appears angry with his caretaker " _Tyrants, damm tyrants the lot of you, treating a grown man like he is a baby, like he cannot take care of himself._ "

Terra then talks to her master "_ for someone who is said to be ill, he seems to be loud. _"

Rowan's caretaker attempts to get him to rest telling him to lie down. Eraqus then approaches the group as Rowan sits on the bed complaining "_ I will make as much noise as I want, hey Jedi you a friend of Master Eriz ? Get the nurse here off my back will you ?_ "

" T_hat Jedi master is exactly the reason why we are here._ " Eraqus replys, the caretaker then allows them to chat but doesn't allow Rowan to go outside. Rowan then asks about the Jedi master seeking what does Eraqus know about the current problem if there is one. Eraqus then summarizes the current events about a Jedi plague.

" _Jedi plague , begging your pardon, I do not believe it. Sure maybe some people but _Master Eriz_ he seems to be one of the most level headed guy I seen. _"

Terra then talks to the guide " _we seen what this plague can do the people we saved are one of the best, its time we face reality_ " the guide then gives up telling them_ " if you want to talk to him , you are free to but he is just as sane as you or me._ "

the guide then tells Eraqus " _the last time i was with the master he was with them annoying little Jawas, really impressed him how they managed to survive out there, they are friendly folk even if they do not understand the meaning of the words private property. If the Jedi master is not with them I am sure they will help you find him._ "

Eraqus then thanks the guide and gos into the desert with Terra to find the Jawas locating them in a distant outpost they approached a Jawa named Tteek Tlek, who tells them to destroy some war droids and gather some sandcrawler parts, since without the crawler Tteek cannot continue the trading business telling the Jedi that a desert-walker had them salvage their own crawler for parts.  
>Eraqus then makes a deal " <em>if i get you the parts can you help me find the desert-walker ?<em> "

The deal is then made , Eraqus and Terra go hunt for the parts following the Jawa's directions in finding and destroying the war droids returning with the parts listed. " _I believe these are what you are looking for_ ?" The Jawas keep their end of the bargain and gives Eraqus a hood and recording from the Jedi master. Eraqus then returns to the clinic with a encrypted holo-recording saying that Rowan Delk can help decrypt it.

The recording talks about researching the species of Tatooine and then getting a vision of the coming darkness at a cave, telling him he needs to gather warriors to fight against it , these warriors the visions spoke of are the sand people. Eraqus then tells Rowan " _every jedi afflicted by this plague speaks of the words the darkness is coming._ "  
>Eraqus then decides to check out the cave where the Jedi master had his vision. Rowan then warns Eraqus about the hazards of traveling in the desert.<p> 


	15. Ch 12 : Visions in the sand

**Visions in the sand**

Terra turns to her master " _currently our only lead is on where Master Vossan has gone is the vision he mentioned._ " After looking at the map the location of the cave is at northern Jundland located between the Jundland Mountains to the west and the area known as the Deathly Heat. "_ I know that area , its near the dune seas the locals often regard it has highly hostile, we will need a speeder to get around here._ " Terra then added.

Eraqus then gos to a vender to see if he can get a hold of a two man speeder bike after a unsuccessful first attempt he imposes his will on the vender "_ that is more than enough, you will give me the speeder._ " The vender then gives the speeder to Eraqus then turning to his Padawan and telling her to climb on. They then make their way to the cave where the Jedi Master had the vision and enter.

" its so dark in here " Terra remarks about the cave feeling like a empty void she then takes out her lightsaber and lighting it up and casting a blue glow on the cave's wall they then enter a large room where there are three torches. Eraqus then tells Terra to light them up after it is done they then see four carvings on the wall showing four scenes.

_~ The first scene shows Tatooine as a lush and vibrant world not how it is today and there are four species also sharing it._  
><em>~ The second scene calamity strikes, Tatooine is turned into a desert one of the original races become extinct, another the Jawas flees to shelters, the third and forth brave the desert.<em>  
>~ <em>The third scene shows a war that rages between the two surviving races one is now known as the sand people the other is a long lost unknown race.<br>~ __The forth scene shows that the sand people are victorious ruling as the warrior kings._

Eraqus then gets a call from the guide Rowan Delk asking about the success of the investigation asking him about the vision. Eraqus reveals the truth behind it " _what Eriz saw was not a vision it is only a stone carving made by the sand people._ "

"_ a carving ? Master Eriz never told me about a carving... What did it show ?_ "

Eraqus then summarizes the pictures on the wall stating that the oldest group on the planet are the sand people. Rowan responds "_ so the sand people are the oldest race here , still I cannot imagine that Master Eriz will attempt to work with the sand people, at least the Jawas are good for droid repair._ "

" _He said it himself he saw the vision on the wall and set out to find the ultimate warriors_ "

Terra then reminds the guide "_ the symptoms of the plague is delusions , paranoia, violence._ "

The guide then tells Eraqus that a group of sand people had been very aggressive lately, normally they will stay close to their camps. " this may be something worth looking into " Rowan responds. He then suggests meeting at a settlement named Malcolm's Dunes in the Dune Sea. The settlement has seen a lot of Sand People activity recently and Master Vossan may be involved.  
>" I will meet you out there, I know some of these people and can help you in this investigation "<p>

Eraqus then accepts the guide's aid and makes his move.


	16. Ch 13 : Death in the Dunes

**Death in the Dunes**

Eraqus and Terra travel to the Malcolm's Dunes located in the Dune Sea there they meet Rowan Delk as he had promised, as they walked into the settlement they found bodies all over the area. Terra turns to her master " _what happened here looks like someone just came through and butchered everyone._ "  
>In another room Rowan talks to Hale Malcolm " <em>we got broken equipment, a pile of wounded, and food stores are almost completely gone.<em>"

" _those lunatics and a Jedi said he was your friend, so we trusted him_ " said another person in the room. "_ you better have a very good reason why this Master Eriz keeps sending these sand people to attack us_ "

This conversation is being herd by Eraqus and he approaches them "_ that is the Jedi I am looking for, where is he ?_ "

" A_nother Jedi , dammit Rowan why do you keep leading them here.. and you brought two this time. _ " Malcom responds in a rather cold tone seeming annoyed with the two Jedi who is now in the room." _Listen here we already lost a lot thanks to that Master Whats-His-face and his army of Sand People. Why don't you just leave and not cause any more trouble_. "

Eraqus then tries to negotiate with the settlers in the Malcolm's Dunes which appears to be a shaky start as the survivors do not seem ready to trust another Jedi after what had happened to the Jedi Master. Terra then talks to the settlers " _I can assure you we are not with the Jedi Master, we are here on our own will._ "

Hale then reluctantly give them a map showing the location of the Jedi Master and also offer to assist Eraqus. " _when you are ready, there is something I should say though these Sand People they seem stronger than normal. _"

The group then checks their equipment and prepare to leave when Terra stops just as they walk out the settlement remembering something of a childhood memory her adoptive parents were killed by the Tusken Raiders and wonders if this event is related to the attack many years ago and a vision that her master will get injured in the coming battle.  
>Eraqus then calls to his Padawan which snaps her out of her trance but a certain fire burned in her eyes.<p> 


	17. Ch 14 : The Ultimate Warriors

**The Ultimate Warriors**

The company then gos to the cave where Master Eriz is at. Terra soon stops at the entrance , Eraqus takes note of his Padawan and checks on her " _is something wrong ?_ "  
>" <em>I sense darkness.<em> "

They then enter the cave and is then met by heavy resistance as they are then attacked by Tusken Raiders as they go deeper, Malcom's group then calls to the two Jedi "_ we will hold the sand people off , use this time to get to Master Eriz_ " Eraqus then calls to his padawan " _lets go_ " Malcom's team then cuts them a path and the two Jedi get into a large cavern. It appears to have been modified into a lab.  
>Master Eriz then talks to the Jedi " <em>you are about to witness it after weeks of work finally an end to the darkness. these sand people will be my answer against the darkness.<em> "

Eraqus then tells the Jedi master " _you are unwell let us help you_ "

" _no, I am not unwell, not unwell at all_ " Eriz then tells Eraqus that the weak should be cast out, Terra steps in " _we who are in the Jedi Order should protect all people that was how we are raised , if we got sick you throw those people out as well ?_ "  
>The Jedi Master respond yes " <em>throw out all that is weak so we can defeat the darkness, if you are one you will be cast out as well. <em> " Eriz then attacks Eraqus , by now the use of the shielding ritual is takeing its toll on Eraqus rendering him unable to defend he is forced to retreat the Jedi Master's relentless attacks of Jar'Kai while Terra watches after she was finished with the Tusken Raiders that attacked her.  
>Eraqus then took an injury where Eriz grazed him with the saber being able to get away on time if not he could had lost an arm. Eraqus is then forced into a corner and finds himself weakened and tired. Eriz then was about to deal the finishing attack when Terra jumps in blocking the attack on her master with her lightsaber.<p>

Terra Avalon with her mastery of Form V Shien style combat eventually drove the Jedi master to his knees when she lands an attack to Eriz's side and stops just as she cuts into the Jedi master nearly maiming him, when she hears her master's voice stopping her attack if not she could had killed Eriz but it did injure him. Terra then drops to her knees and calls her master to finish the ritual. The recent events are beginning to take a toll on Terra that even Eraqus had taken note of her attacks had become more focused and aggressive.

Eriz lay on the ground as Eraqus drags himself over to him putting a hand on the Jedi Master he shields him from the plague before losing consciousness himself. Terra remembers that Tharan is at the space port and contacts him requesting pickup, telling him of the two injured people. Terra then draws on her own power to stabilize her master and Eriz.

Back on-board the ship Terra contacts Master Syo in place of her master. " _master Syo , the mission to Tatooine has taken casualties, I am taking them back to the Jedi Temple, Master Eriz has been shielded but has taken a lethal injury and Eraqus also got injured the burden of the shielding ritual is beginning to take its toll on him._ "

Terra then takes the pilots seat and sets a course back to Tython.


	18. Ch 15 : Alderaan Diplomacy

**Alderaan Diplomacy**

After landing Terra seek out medical help for the two wounded Jedi, Master Eriz and Eraqus. Terra then walks outside the Jedi temple she done all she can but wishes more can be done as she descended the front steps of the rediscovered Jedi Temple on Tython, the expanse of the serene planet spreading out with brilliance and beauty wrapped in the energy of the living force.  
>Terra breathed in the atmosphere hungrily allowing the environment to restore a feeling of rejuvenation as surely as the leaves on the vast array of trees lavished in the light of the sun's rays, painting them various hues of gold, yellow, and orange. She silently recites the Jedi Code in hopes it will heal herself and release the emotions she had felt regarding the events that are controlled by the hand of fate.<p>

" _Terra, a moment before you slip away._ " The voice of the Jedi Grandmaster brought Terra back to reality. Terra turns to face the grandmaster and out of respect bows to her "_ Master Satele._ "  
>By this time Satele had seen the results of this war battling along side her fellow Jedi and the Republic against the Empire and Sith, she seen friends and allys give their life for the peace of the galaxy.<br>" Terra, I am glad I found you here a problem had arisen to a point of civil war as a result of the Jedi master that was sent to Alderaan going silent, we then gotten a transmission from Raigho stating the problem has been averted but unstable. " The grandmaster then speaks about the history of the planet stating it used to be a part of the Republic, but now it is on the brink of collapse. " _shortly after ascending the queen and heir to the throne were killed , now the remaining parties are fighting over who gets the throne._ "

" _sounds rough but what can I do ?_ "

"_ following your report to Master Syo and consulting the Council, I've decided not to send a battalion of Jedi, but a much smaller, inconspicuous team to hopefully resolve the conflict with as little bloodshed as possible…_  
><em>you will join in this team as well.<em> _we think it may be too late to save the Jedi master who was sent there before, the Jedi in question is Master Sidonie Garen which may be plague related which can put the peace process in jeopardy. "  
><em>

_" so any leads where I can find the Jedi Master ? "_

Master Satele then points out that the Jedi master is working with House Organa and holding a private summit Terra is then to work with the two Jedi already there.  
>"<em> resolve the problem with as little violence as you can , you are free to do as you see fit<em> "

" _Yes master_ " was her reply Terra then walks back inside to the docking bay there she finds her master she then gos over to him " _you are ok._ " Eraqus reassures his padawan "_ Its just a minor injury, but I cannot say the same about Master Eriz, I herd the details from the Jedi Council just be careful about letting your emotions control you. _ "

Terra looks down " yes master " but deep inside she wanted some time alone not sure if she can continue with the mission. Eraqus then tells Terra to focus on the mission she will have time for introspection later, forcing her to focus on the mission on hand as they get on their starship.  
>Takeing their place on the ships bridge Eraqus then tells Terra to set a course to Alderaan. Terra quickly sets the location on the map and fires up the engines launching the ship into space. They then enguage the hyperspace drive to make the jump to Alderaan, landing at the spaceport there.<p>

They find the planet in the midst of a civil war as a result of the recent actions done by the Jedi master, Raigho has then made a ceasefire among the two rival houses. Now Master Sidonie Garen is nowhere to be seen. Eraqus then gos to House Organa there they find Raigho as a guard to the royal house after a botched kidnapping of Lew Organa.  
>Raigho then summarizes the events that had happened but he cannot provide any further aid instead tells Eraqus " t<em>he Jedi Master should be at the summit.<em> "

Eraqus then gos over to the summit at Sendoth Ruins in the Glarus Valley. There the Jedi Master ordered the guards to bar anyone else from entering. During the summit, the plague-affected Jedi Master had already proceeded to bring war on Alderaan due to her madness. Clouded by the plague which made her aggressive, she believed that the only future for Alderaan was war, so she brought incriminating evidence on each of the Houses to the summit, reminding them of old grudges, and spurring escalation of the conflict. Eraqus then approaches them "_ calm down , war is not the right answer._ "  
>When Eraqus managed to calm the delegates down, Garen became enraged and then challenged Eraqus, unleashing her Force powers. The Consular bested her in combat and was able to use the shielding technique to save the insane Master. Regaining her senses, Sidonie noted that the Consular seemed weak from shielding her. Apologizing for her actions, Sidonie left handling the summit to the Consular and reported back to the Jedi Council.<p> 


	19. Ch 16 : Terra's destiny

**Terra's destiny**

After the mission at Alderaan Eraqus reports what he learned to Master Syo using the holocomm on the starship. The Jedi Council has had no luck tracking Lord Vivicar. Until he is found, there will be no way to completely stop the plague, and requests that Eraqus returns to Tythron to present the findings to the Jedi Council in the Jedi Temple, to help them plan their next move against Lord Vivicar.

" _Yes master_ " was his response and takes their seat at the ship's bridge. Eraqus then plots a course back to Tythron launching the ship into space and engages the hyperdrive, warping out over their ancient homeworld and makes landfall at the spaceport in the Jedi then presents his findings to the Jedi Council, Raigho also returned from the mission and is seen standing near Satele Shan. Master Syo then asks Eraqus to report what he has learned.

" _all the effected masters talk about guilt of leaving their friend Parkanas Tark behind at Malachor III, I think this person is Lord Vivicar, the Sith behind this Jedi Plague._ "

"_ interesting but it still doesn't tell provide us with any more info for his actions till he is defeated there will be no end to this plague. we wish we could had given you better news_. " said one of the council members. Satele then responds " _despite using everything we have we are no closer to finding Lord Vivicar._ "

Eraqus then brings up a link between the Jedi Masters and Vivicar, suggesting that it is an act of vengeance implying that Parkanas and Vivicar is the same person. The Council believes that Parkanas should had been dead.

" _Not dead_ " said another person who just walked in, Satele then looks at the person who just came in telling her " _Yuon ? I told those Padawans to keep an eye on you , you should be resting._ "

" _no , my Padawan, my fellow Jedi should hear the truth behind this._ " Master then reveals the truth behind Malachor III stating it was the burial ground of Terrak Morrhage, a Human male Sith Lord of the resurgent Sith Empire, dead centuries before the Cold War. His spirit remained dormant until it was awakened by a Jedi expedition composed of Parkanas Tark, Duras Fain, Sidonie Garen, Eriz Vossan, Cin Tykan and herself.  
>Morrhage's spirit played with the emotions of the young Jedi and drove them insane. Having escaped the planet, they reported their discovery to the Jedi Council, which declared the planet as barren.<br>"_ the memory of this event still haunts me_ " Yuon concluded.

" _The holocrons said that Terrak Morrhage created the plague._ "

Yuon explains more of the history and suggest a daring strategy to locate Lord Vivicar acting as the focus and reverses the connection to find Vivicar with Eraqus acting as the intermediary providing a barrier between herself and the Sith.  
>The council did not seem too happy with the plan since if it fails it can take Yuon's life. Eraqus then steps in " <em>this is the only lead we have<em> " stating his decision with the plan. The Council was reluctant to give permission but agrees with Eraqus' decision and allows Yuon to carry out the plan as long as her former Padawan stays with her.

Yuon then makes preparations to carry out her plans telling Eraqus to meet her in the meditation room when he is ready. Eraqus talks to his Padawan " _I am going to follow through with Master Yuon Par's plan you can use this time for introspection if you like_ " giving Terra a chance to take a break in which she does finding a quiet place outside the Jedi Temple.

Terra sits down on a grassy area and finding herself reciting the Jedi Code, and looking back on all the recent events that had happened.  
>" <em>you ok ?<em>" said a voice Terra looks up and sees her brother standing there, but remains silent. Terra then feels a force call out to her she tries to shake off the feeling but it was to great and attempts to run back inside the temple. She is stopped by Raigho " _what your master did is their own choice , you must let it go such things are beyond our control._ "  
>A wall has been built around her mind repelling her brother's voice and force power. This action has gotten Raigho concerned and he runs after her as Terra runs into the mediation room where she finds Eraqus on the ground and Yuon Par standing over him and about to finish off the Jedi Consular. Terra draws her weapon and blocks the attack " <em>who are you ? and let Yuon go <em>"

The sith lord Vivicar taunts the young Jedi Padawan "_ I sense a disturbance in you , you seek power but you are afraid to use it , your wish is to protect friends and allys_ "  
>That enraged Terra who at this point will attempt to do anything for her friends and tempoary tapping into the dark side unleashing a frenzied display of shien form badly injuring the Jedi Master and was about to kill her when she heard a voice call out through the force as it rang out in the room " <em>Stop !<em> "

Her brother's voice snapped Terra out of her fury and she dropped to the ground panting. Raigho then approaches her. Terra sees the bad injuries that the Jedi Master sustained and called to her brother to stay away and rushes out the door. Raigho looks around the room and finds a datapad on the ground and checks it revealing the location of lord Vivicar he then shows the findings to the Jedi Council and that both jedi got injured as a result of the event. Raigho's final test was to put together a strike team to take down Lord vivicar.

Raigho decides to find his sister and finds her at the temple's spaceport, he then trys to convince her to stay but she walks off telling him "_your place is here. Your destiny is here. But mine is somewhere out there for me to find_ " taking her master's starship.


	20. Ch 17 : Vivicar strike team

**Vivicar strike team**

Raigho becomes a Jedi knight as a result of his work at Alderaan the rank given to him prior to starting the next mission. He soon feels distraught over his sister's words, thinking to himself ( _my sister seems to had become a completely different person since joining the Jedi Order._ ) he then responds " _so I am a Jedi knight ? what of my sister she seems so different. _" Satele comforts him saying people can change no matter how close you are to them before for now lets just focus on this mission, Vivicar knows we are coming.

Raigho then puts together a strike team to capture Lord Vivicar consisting of the following people Eraqus, Satele, Elsa and four others, Raigho also enlisted soldiers of the Republic army, and launches the mission after a briefing. Raigho's strike team then travels to Lord Vivicar's ship and boards it. They then battle their way to the command deck there Vivicar awaits them after exchanging a few harsh words Vivicar attacks strikeing down all the solders who approached him wounding the soldiers.  
>Seeing that this approach is not working Raigho then calls out to his team through the force " <em>lets join minds<em> " adapting the united we stand and divided we fall philosophy, now acting as one the team they defeat Vivicar with no casualties. Master Syo then contacts the strike team stating he and the other council members felt a shift in the force when Vivicar is defeated and requests that they return to Tython

Back at Tython, the Jedi Council decides it is ready for Raigho to become a Jedi master due to his leadership skills and combat ability.  
>" Raigho's quick actions had saved the Jedi Order so we have come to a decision to grant you the title of Master do you accept ? "asked Satele.<br>" _Thank you master , but I do not feel i am ready there is something i want to do before I accept the rank of master._ " Raigho responds.

Satele wonders why and asks him.

" there is someone I want to save , bring back to the Jedi Order this is a personal problem when it is complete I will accept the rank and its duties " Raigho responds.


	21. Ch 18 : Lost Soul - A Sight Unseen

Lost Soul - A Sight Unseen

Raigho now 22 years old, he seems to only have one thing on his mind his younger sister Terra. Raigho can hardly sleep with the Force telling him Terra is in pain and confused as if lost to her emotions.  
>Not knowing what to do , Raigho decides to talk to his parents consulting a holocron left to him by his real family, probing it with his force energy. Two people then appear in a pale blue light emitted from the holocron.<p>

" _Raigho, is there something wrong ? You seem troubled..._ "

Raigho remains silent for some time , he then spoke, telling his parents that Terra has decided to take matters into her own hands by going out to see where she belongs letting the Force determine her fate.

" _Troubling and worrying Terra has the power of Prophesy and at a young age able to manifest high ranking force abilities , without knowing where they lead or fully learn how to control that power it may lead her to darkness.._. "  
>"<em>You must bring her back<em> " They added after a short pause.

Raigho then prepares to depart to find his sister thinking ( " _Terra , what has become of you_ " ) deciding it to be a solo mission and taking on a student after reporting to the Jedi Order. This will be his first mission as a Jedi the Council told him.

For the last several years life had not been kind betrayals, treason an endless war but losing someone you love or a family member is far worse. Raigho trys to shake off the feelings as it races through his mind.  
>Thinking back it could had been far worse and using the techniques he learned while training as a Jedi initiate he calms his mind and focuses on the task at hand, but where to start Raigho wonders. ( " <em>Searching the galaxy for one person is like trying to find a needle in a haystack.<em> " )

His padawan then calls to him " _master , is something wrong ?_ "  
>" <em>no , its just something on my mind<em> " Raigho responds.

Raigho then fires up the engines on his starfighter and takes off into space...

* * *

><p>Terra now 20 Years old, ( " <em>I am old enough to control my destiny , I do not need people telling me what to do I will find paradise <em> " )she thought. Terra then blindly follows the will of the Force leading her to the distant planet a nameless one inhabited by a powerful yet intelligent race known as the Altiax.

A single Altiax then approaches Terra " turn back , you will only find darkness here not the paradise you seek, ...turn back. " It said again.

Terra seems surprised that the creature can talk and backs away.

It then approaches her and looks deep into Terra's eyes " _d_on't be afraid of me the force tells us many things and i have seen into your mind my Force Sight may not be as powerful as others of my own kind but if you continue down this road you will only find a broken paradise and not the one you seek. "

( " _This is all but one future and this is a creature_ " ) Terra thought, she then remembers Satele's words there is more to a person or creature than what is just on the cover never disregard anything. Terra then brushes the thought aside and continues on leaving the Altiax behind.  
>The Altiax decides to follow the human and keeps its distance this creature is a female and a runic symbol can be seen on its pin-feathers and tail an indication that this creature had mastered its powers the rune displays the symbol energy and the talent mind reading meaning it is able to steer, form and accumulate energy in any way they want and read minds.<p>

Terra then gos further into the planet arriving at some ruins the result of an ancient battle fraught on this planet. ( " _this is where the feeling of the Force is strongest_ " ) Terra thought.  
>Terra then falls to the ground feeling tired all of a sudden.<p>

(( _Here the darkness is eternal. There is no sun , no dawn just the darkness of night. The only light source is the jagged forks of lightning , carving a path through the clouds. In their savage wake thunder shreds the sky , unleashing a torrent of rain..._  
><em> ... The storm is coming and there is no escape...<em> ))

Terra then wakes up with a start and looks around seeing a familiar face, it was the same Altiax. It was there sitting down on the other side of her.

" _Are you ok_ ? " it asks

Terra then looks away " _I am fine_ " she responds. She then wonders ( _" what was that a dream , a vision of the future , a warning , all three ? or something else ? "_ ) Terra then gets up and continues searching the world for answers. Terra then stops at a entrance to a underground area. The Altiax attempts to stop her with a warning and she ignores it. The search eventually takes her underground, she then arrives at a crypt.

_" Terra I have a bad feeling about this "_ the Altiax tells her sensing evil spirits through the Force.

Terra then approaches the tomb and a ghost raises out of the grave. " _come Jedi fulfill your destiny as a disciple of darkness all you need is to open this grave and find the lightsaber and the power will be yours._ " Terra then pushes the cover off the tomb and searches inside and there on the skeleton is a lightsaber. A voice then tells Terra to pick it up and throw away her first lightsaber.  
>Terra then does so tossing aside her weapon " good now kill the guardian... " It finally said before fading away.<p> 


	22. Ch 19 : The Tomb keeper

The Tomb keeper

Terra wondered what the ghost meant by the guardian , when the Altiax spoke to Terra again "_ that weapon is evil , it is not too late to walk away._ " Terra then lights up the lightsaber in her hand producing a crimson blade and forms a telepathic link to the ghost. It then speaks to her " good , now finish off the guardian its presence is keeping me locked away, with it gone I will give you the power you need to create a new world. "

Terra now knows that the guardian that the ghost spoke of is the Altiax that followed her, she then walks toward the creature with the weapon held at her side. The Altiax did not move instead it stood its ground "_ I do not wish to fight you , but you given me no choice , my name is Kruma and i am the guardian. " _

Terra then attempts to make the first strike on the creature in which she is then met by a strong barrer of energy. Kruma continues to talk to the Jedi attempting to pull her away from the darkness, or perhaps trying to break the link between Terra and the Force ghost that is in Terra's mind using her talant and Force power combined which made her rune glow brightly. Terra then focuses one more time and forces Kruma out of her mind and then jumps at Kruma using form IV Ataru and telling the guardian,  
>" N<em>o i am doing this on my own will, no one is controlling me , so that will not work on me<em>. "

Kruma than lets out a roar using the Force Wave ability in which was stopped by Terra by using the same Force ability. The force wave slams them both into the wall of the room they were in. Terra having trained in Ataru was able to recover by planting her feet on the wall and pushing off but Kruma being a Altiax was not as lucky and took the full impact and falls to the ground with a loud thud.  
>It then gets up and shakes his head as a result of impact, determined not to give up and trys again seeing if it can get into Terra's mind but a strong barrier is been put up around Terra's mind like a durasteel wall. (" it is useless ") it thought feeling that the Jedi is been lost to the dark side Kruma prepares to end the battle.<p>

Kruma then uses the earth around them molding the earth into spears since being a Energy Altiax it is able to use all forms of elemental energy, but it was no match for a lightsaber. Terra cuts down the spears as if they were sticks and advances on Kruma. The Altiax with its energy spent is too weak to defend itself and is directly hit by the lightsaber.  
>Terra then walks up to the injured Altiax and it respond with a weak voice " I only wanted to save you form itt..." and passed away into the force...<p>

With the guardian gone the ghost is freed and gives Terra the next task to go to the ruins of the ancient star forge.

With the guardian gone a shift in the force is felt by the Jedi Order but mainly by Terra's brother Raigho Avalon due to the Force bond that connects them. ( " _Terra, what had you done ? do you realize that you had released the soul of a powerful Sith Lord..._ " ) Raigho then opens himself up more to the force to see if he can sense the location of his sister to his Padawan who is sitting beside him Raigho appears to be deep on thought so did not want to disturb him.  
>Raigho then takes the controls and follows the force taking him to the location where Terra went and got there in a nick of time. Raigho then got out of the ship and enters the ruins of the star forge and there he saw his sister.<br>" _Terra_ " he calls out to her " _SISTER STOP ! what you are doing ?... this is not like you to do this._ "  
>Terra then looks back at her brother " <em>Is it now the little sister you knew is gone , this is the new ME.<em> " Terra intends to do the ritual to bring back the Sith Lord by channeling the Force Ghost through her and her brother is going to be the sacrifice to do it this was the power that was offered to Terra to become a vessel for the spirit makeing Terra one with the Sith Lord.

Terra then draws her sword the one she got at the grave of the fallen lighting it up and then jumping at Raigho. The new blade Terra got also seems to be guiding Terra's attacks making them stronger and she attacks unleashing a frenzied display of power using her usual battle forms of shien and ataru. Raigho then quickly draws his saber and fends off the attacks.  
>"<em> Sister , I do not want to fight you<em> " hoping she can still hear his voice.

" _why me I thought the Jedi Order is supposed to solve our problems now I am left with nothing but to fight a endless war, I want to make a new world a world of peace and this is the only way to do it._ " Raigho can feel it in the Force it feels like a explosion of rage and he feels the worse is about to happen that his sister's mind is broken due to the stress of being a Jedi, having a life without emotions.  
>Not wanting to hurt his sister Raigho uses the force to push Terra back and must end this quickly. Terra then rushed at her brother a second time the two people continued their struggle to no avail. Raigho due to his mastery of form III Soresu he was able to wear Terra out and turn the tide of the duel that had broken out between the two. Now seeing that Terra is tired from the fight he spoke to her again when she was about to attack again...<p>

"_ Terra , sister DON"T DO IT i got the advantage now_ " Raigho who still did not want to hurt his sister slashes her with the edge of his saber bringing her to the ground and knocks the lightsaber out of her hand. Terra with her energy spend on the due to the battle before and fighting again now collapses. Raigho then picks his sister up and boards his starship back to Tython...


	23. Ch 20 : Legacy of Avalon

While on the way back to Tython, Raigho gives the control of the starship to his padawan telling him to maintain course back to the Jedi Temple when he felt Terra regain consciousness.

" _yes master_ " was his padawan's reply while Raigho left the bridge and into the med bay of his starship.

" _brother ? what happened_ " Terra asks when she sees her brother walking into the room and sits down beside her. Terra seems confused and did not remember much of anything that had transpired the over the course of the last several months while away from the Jedi Order and also indicating it felt like a walking nightmare.

Raigho trys to comfort her " maybe it is better that way, try to push it out of your mind, what is in the past best stays in the past. "

Terra may be back but what her brother did not know is that the the force ghost had transfered a bit of themselves into Terra making her its apprentice and also feeding on her darkness. There is always a saying there being that if someone walks a dark path there is almost always no going back when a person gos too far.  
>Raigho looks at his sister with worry hopeing that she is not past saveing.<p>

" _don't lose hope or your sister will be lost for good_ " said a voice to Raigho.  
>He then looks up and sees that there is no one nearby. How can there be when they are in deep space and not anywhere near Tython he then looks up and sees a ghostly image of the Altiax before him, the one slain by Terra a short time ago.<br>"_ that Sith Lord will never get past me , where she gos I will go as well unless the blood of a family member or a friend has been spilled_ "  
>With that said the Force Ghost then vanishes.<p>

The ghost of Kruma seems to be offering a chance for Terra to resist the darkness when the time is right in the mean time it's spirit remains dormant in Terra's mind along with the fragment of the Sith Lord.

Raigho's Padawan then calls in through the commlink " _master we will be landing at our destination in 1 hour_ "  
>"<em> got it<em> " Raigho responds, and returns to the bridge.

The starship then makes landfall at the Jedi Temple spaceport. Raigho then takes Terra to seek medical attention as a result of the injurys takken in the battle before reporting to the Jedi Council, seated there were Giffis Fane, Wens Aleusis, Oric Traless and Nikil Nobil. Master Tol Braga, Bela Kiwiiks, Syo Bakarn, warrior Jaric Kaedan, Orgus Din, Eraqus  
>and Satele Shan as their Grandmaster.<p>

They then speak to him after his report. " you had done well Raigho, doing things that would had taken others many years to learn and all at a young age. "Recalling several feats done by Raigho such as preventing a war at Alderaan, stopping the Sith Lord Vivicar, and serveing as the eyes of the Jedi Council while as a Padawan making most of his combat skills self taught other than the training he got as a Jedi Initate.  
>Raigho's calm mind and quick thinking is what allowed him to do these things.<p>

The Jedi Council then continues_ " its because of these things we think you are ready to become a Jedi Master do you accept ?"_  
>At this point Raigho had already dealt with all personal matters on hand and feels that he is ready to move on in life he then bows to the other members<br>_" Yes, it will be an honor to accept the rank and its dutys "_

_" for many years the Jedi order had faught for the people as a symbol of hope and peace as defenders of the light now that role is given to you, Raigho i know proclaim you a Jedi Master "_  
>When the Council is finished christening the new master a young person then walks into the room though it may appear human it is really an Altiax that has taken the form of a person. It then talks to the others " <em>I hope i did not disturb you all but i need a word with that person.<em> "  
>Gesturing to the new Jedi Master.<p>

Raigho and the person that just walked in then leave the room and gos over to the person's private chamber.  
>It then talks to Raigho " <em>for many years i had watched you through the force as a seer for the Jedi Order, your future is uncertain , but someone close to you will fall to the dark side and a difficult road lies ahead. Only someone with the name of Avalon can end this war , but as a result of it their life will end. This road has many secrets, some of them dark but only you can discover the meaning of the Avalon legacy, and the people who will inherit it.<em> "


	24. Ch 21 : Darkness

**Darkness**

After Raigho hears the prophesy he gos to see his sister at the medcenter. For ounce Raigho felt powerless in his life so he choose to find solace in the holocron left to him by his parents. Talking to it , telling them all that he has seen and herd including the prophesy he herd from the Altiax seer.  
>His family someone will fall to the dark side , someone close him or perhaps himself will die. His parents tell him <em>" death is a normal part of life , its best if you just forget these things prophesy is all but one result maybe something else can happen just live life to its fullest. " <em>

Raigho is then called to another mission by the Jedi Order. the Imperials again are making another move setting their plan into action believing that the course of the war is tipped to their favor but to make sure of it they must capture one of the children of destiny the ones that go by the name of Avalon. Using the Force to lead his way he travels to one of the planets in the mid sector and into a trap set by the Sith. They then interrogate him to learn the identity of the other sibling the one they really want.  
>Raigho on the other hand was determined to protect his sister thinking <em>( " she has been through enough already " )<em> , but his efforts was in vain when the sith found a holocron in his things. They then tell him to read the holocron.

* * *

><p>" What is the name of my sister ? " Raigho asks when the Sith find that they are being blocked out by the holocron.<br>Raigho draws strength through the Force and attempts to send his sister a message warning her to stay put. The message was also herd by the Sith_ " so her name is Terra "  
><em>Raigho then pleads with his captors_ " do what you want with me but leave my sister alone "_

Terra then arrives despite her brother's warning to stay away joined by her former master Eraqus. The Sith Lord Raven seemed pleased_ " Terra you are here now fulfill your destiny and join me by killing your brother and the other Jedi only then you will get the power you desire. "  
><em>Raigho then calls out to his sister despite the pain he is in as a result of the drugs and other painful devices used on him. Terra looks away not willing to see any more pain and also to take matters into her own hands. Terra draws her lightsaber and attacks her former master. The sudden attack catches him off guard and injures Eraqus in which point Raigho breaks free from his bonds he quickly draws his weapon and blocks another attack aimed at Eraqus. " Terra stop I do not want to fight you we should be fighting for the good of everyone.

Terra uses the Force to knock her brother back away from Eraqus and proceeded to finish him off , responding to the voice of darkness in her mind she then turns her blade on the Raven the Sith Lord. Raigho cannot believe what he is currently seeing and attempts to stop his sister injuring him in the process. Terra is then told to also sacrifice her only family when the soul of the Altiax slain by Terra shielded him.  
>Raigho soon collapses due to his injuries sustained in the battle and also by the ordeal he faced before. Terra looks down at her brother but refuses to kill him and walks away <em>" I have no need to kill a weak target. "<br>_

The Altiax appears before Raigho again_ " I have used up the last of my power go back to the Jedi, you must survive and save your sister or all hope will be lost. "_

* * *

><p><em>Raigho finds himself in a dark room , on the other side of him stands another person wearing black armor with a hood covering its face. The shadowy person then draws a crimson blade and runs it through Raigho before pulling off the mask and throwing back the hood... revealing the identity of the person to be his only family member Terra Avalon...<br>" no why ?... my sister...Terra."  
><em>

Raigho then wakes with a start calling out her name_ " Terra... "  
><em>A medical droid then comes by to check on him after hearing Raigho call out _" it was just a dream. " _He then holds his head while the droid near his bedside asks him_ " hey are you ok ? , you were mumbling stuff in your sleep... "_  
><em>" I am fine "<em> Raigho said calmly.  
>Raigho's former Padawan and his master then walk in...<p>

Raigho then asks _" how long was I out ? "  
>" about one week " <em>said one person.  
><em>" we have other matters to deal with " A Sith apprentice who calls herself the Dark Knight had been commanding the imperial fleet in a reign of terror, again these are dark times for the galaxy , we need your help again to defeat this dark knight. "<em> Satele then adds.

Raigho then looks away believing he knows who this Dark Knight is the former Jedi, his sister , Terra Avalon.


	25. Ch 22 : Avatar of Darkness

**Avatar of Darkness, The Dark Knight Terra**

Raigho thought to himself weeks after making a full recovery from his injuries weeks later _( " I am weak , my sister what has happened to you we used to be very close and will do anything for each other , we took time to see each other between missions. " ) _These thoughts race through Raigho's mind he cannot bear the thought that he may have to fight his sister.

The Empire is slowly gaining strength in the current war and Terra now 22 years old is betraying her former principles of helping others , turning against her only family and friends championing into a reign of terror as she attempted to bring order and stability to a fractured galaxy. Terra was now willing to accept any aid and begin doing things at all costs. During this time the Empire is developing a superweapon the Ascendant Spear, Terra was tasked with guarding the blueprints and when she is not guarding or keeping watch over the blueprints she is sent on missions by her Sith master.

One of the missions sent her to Lehon deep in unknown space to bring back some Holocrons belonging to Revan's Sith Empire she was to deliver them to one of the core worlds and there she met her brother. Raigho is given free reign on this mission but despite the Jedi Order's decision to kill maybe he can turn her away from the darkness , and lucky for him she takes off her mask covering her face. Terra's eyes are still blue in color but turning darker it is as if she is changing as well._  
><em>

Raigho then talks to her in a rather fun way like they used to in the past as kids and when their parents are still alive " hey sis , long time no see. "  
><em>Terra looks down on him her words filled with the venom of the Sith " I am not your sister , I am the Knight of Darkness they call me the Dark Knight now release me or join me , there can never be peace when you join one side the other is the enemy. People are always destined to fight each other...Such is the fate of our kind , but no more I will make a new world one where everyone can be in peace. " <em>Terra then puts the mask back on _" now if you will not join me then you are my enemy. "_

Raigho clings onto what ever hope he has left that somewhere deep inside that dark outer shell his sister is still there and talks to her hoping that Terra can still hear his voice. _" remember our childhood , how we stood out for each other during big missions , all the ... "  
><em>Before Raigho can finish the Dark Knight interrupted him_ " good times we had together... Please ENOUGH ! , your sister is gone I am the avatar of darkness , the Dark Knight. "_

Without another word the Dark Knight drew her weapon a crimson lightsaber and attacks without warning. Terra now under the influence of an alternate persona attacks in a rather brutal Form VII Juyo , unlike her normal battle style of Form V Shien. Raigho blocks the first onslaught of attacks while calling back to the Sith Apprentice_ " Stop this I do not want to fight you , come back to us. "  
>" Again you call me your sister ? the Jedi are holding me back now I am free to do what I want , I will create a new world if you join me I will spare your life but , both the republic and the empire must fall. "<br>_ With that said Terra attacks Raigho again under the persona of the Dark Knight , her attacks this time are more stronger than the previous time and pushes Raigho back to a wall. Terra attacks again and nearly cuts off Raigho's blade hand but missed and destroyed his weapon instead when he moved to the side at the last minute. Raigho drops to the ground exhausted but hears someone coming towards him since he was in a core world , it was his Padawan that had just passed the knighting ceremony.

_" Master , are you ok ? " _he asks , the young Jedi wears a green tunic and a brown coat over it, he also had long light-brown hair tied back in a long braid. He then draws his weapon and attacks the Dark Knight in an effort to protect his master. His attacks and battle style were similar to Terra's as well before she took on the current persona. Terra was forced to retreat so she contacted her master to abort mission and she was going to bring the artifacts to another location. Using the Force she brought down debris from a nearby wall to cover her escape...

The young Jedi knight then tends to his master_ " are you alright ? you are not hurt anywhere ? "  
><em>Raigho laughs at thought_ " the only thing you can hurt is your pride , be proud of what you do for the republic Kazuma. "  
><em>Kazuma then looks on to where the Sith Apprentice run off to_ " who was that anyways ? "_

Raigho remains silent " that was , I am not so sure anymore. "


	26. Ch 23 : Second Hero of Prophesy

**Second Hero of Prophesy**

Kazuma , watched over Raigho with concern after his ordeal with the Dark knight days ago, becoming close to the Jedi Master viewing him as his brother. But he knows deep inside he is not able to get too close due to he being an Altaix and their laws are different than man , but despite the differences he remains close to Raigho.  
>Kazuma continues to talk to Raigho giveing him comfort in his time of need acting like a pillar for him to lean on , other times Raigho chooses to be alone and talks to his parents through the Holocron. Every night Raigho continues to have dreams of his sister. Kazuma suggests his friend to talk to the Jedi Council about these dreams he keeps having.<p>

" the Jedi Council cannot help me on this , I feel so alone now "  
>Kazuma puts his hand on Raigho's shoulder " master , you are not alone you have me. Now tell me who was that person you battle with days ago. "<br>Raigho looks away " that was , to tell you the truth I really don't know now if that person is my sister or a Sith, but the Jedi council wants that person dead a fallen Jedi according to them who goes by the name The Dark Knight. "  
>" you must decide for yourself what you want to do , i will agree with the Jedi Order though we fight for peace. " Kazuma responds.<br>" If you will not do it then i will , we Jedi are supposed to fight for peace and justice for all living beings, you are not a Jedi Master for nothing so act like it , besides where you go i will follow master. "

Raigho remains silent at his Padawan's comment, but he too knows it has to be done.

* * *

><p>The Dark Knight successfully delivers the artifacts to her master and continues down the path of darkness. But in order for the Dark Knight to obtain true power another sacrifice must be made , the blood of someone close to her or a family member, only then will this transformation be complete , the powers of a true Sith Lord.<br>To end bloodshed and suffering what sacrifice would be too great? That is the question tormenting Terra Already she has sacrificed much embracing the second soul inside of her that was kept at bay by Kruma the soul of the Altiax that was inside her. Now without that soul keeping the soul of darkness at bay , it is released.

The Sith Lord inside of Terra's mind taught her that a strong will and noble purpose can hold the evil excesses of the dark side at bay, bringing peace and order to the galaxy...but at a price. For there is one final test that Terra must pass before she can gain the awesome power of a true Sith Lord. She must bring about the death of someone she values dearly. What troubles Terra isn't whether she has the strength to commit murder. She already done that ounce already striking down her former master Eraqus. The voice in Terra's mind reminds her the time for her sacrifice draws near it is time to fully give yourself to me , for your name will be Darth Maralah when this is complete.

Terra braces herself for the task at hand in order for her to obtain power the blood of her only family must be sacrificed.

* * *

><p>Kazuma feels a shift in the force and tells his master <em>" I sense darkness approaching. "<em> Raigho , begins to fear that his sister may be treading perilously close to the dark side and ounce they cross that line there is no turning back. But all Terra wants is safety and stability for all and she's prepared to do whatever it takes to achieve that goal. Terra begins to hunt her only brother.  
>Raigho turns to his Padawan <em>" Kazuma you are like a brother to me I feel I am the one drawing this darkness stay here where it is safe in the Jedi Order besides destiny has chosen a different path for you. " <em>He then embraces his Padawan and leaves for the spaceport. Raigho then finds his sister and attempts to coerce her into coming back as a genuine Jedi. Unknown to Raigho , Kazuma has also stolen away on his starship. But Terra refuses choosing instead to work with the Force Ghost of an ancient Sith Lord Darth Somain.  
>Kazuma then emerges from the ship and though his latent talent powers sees that there is a Force Ghost standing near the Dark Knight. Kazuma is an Altiax born under the Energy sign with the talent of spirit so he is able to see incorporeal beings and also touch them with his hands and weapons. Kazuma then turns to his master<em> " let me deal with the ghost and you handle the Dark Knight besides I am a republic Knight now this is my duty. "<em>

With that said Kazuma draws his weapon a violet lightsaber and attacks the Force Ghost, while Raigho turns his attention to the Dark Knight, but instead of calling the Sith apprentice Dark knight he calls her Terra and tells her to turn back to the light. Kazuma crosses swords with the Sith Lord Darth Somain , in an attempt to break its hold on Terra's mind through the use of his Spirit Talent ability known to their kind as Ghost Touch to see, talk to and touch ghosts. The duel will seem to be a no limits display of Force power and battle skill. Kazuma held his ground and fraught back at the Sith Lord.  
>Darth Sormain then begins to taunt Kazuma <em>" I am one with Terra , if i die so will she its too late. " <em>  
>Kazuma ignores it <em>" for one thing you do not even exist anymore and death is the fate of all things , when it is time it is time for us to go. " <em>

While Kazuma fights with the Sith Lord's Force Ghost , Raigho also engages in battle with the Dark Knight when she attack him without warning...


	27. Ch 24 : Redemption

**Redemption  
><strong>

Raigho blocks each of the Dark Knight's attacks while calling out to her_ " this is not you Terra , I do not want to fight you. " _But his voice doesn't seem to be getting through to his sister , Raigho continues to hold back out of fear that he may hurt Terra.  
>" That name means nothing to me , the Terra you know is gone now you will be my sacrifice for the birth of a new world. "<br>Raigho looks away _" you were just too kind , but that kindness is too much for this galaxy , as your brother I am going to stop you...TERRA ! "_  
>Raigho is still unwilling to hurt his sister so attempts to disarm her. The Dark Knight attacks again using the brutal Form VII Juyo. While Raigho used Soresu in an attempt to outlast the current battle waiting until his opponent began making mistakes due to frustration or fatigue, and taking advantage of these lapses and countering to disarm his opponent. Throughout the duel Raigho attempted to reason with his opponent. Due to the use of the aggressive Juyo form the Dark knight quickly gets fatigued. Raigho talks to the Dark Knight again <em>" Don't try it , I have the high ground now. "<em>

The Dark Knight ignores the comment and attacks but due to fatigue from the battle she misses , Raigho at this point took the opportunity to disarm due to the position of Raigho's blade he proceed to incapacitate the Dark knight with a light cut to his opponent's blade arm and leg.

Raigho tries again trying to convince his sister to turn back to the light , hoping that all this was the work of the Force Ghost in Terra's mind and that she is not beyond redemption , seeing that the Dark Knight is now defeated Raigho turns his attention to Kazuma who also got injured in the battle , due to his Spirit talent ability allowing him to interact with ghosts.  
>Raigho gos over to his Padawan , <em>" Kazuma are you ok ? "<em>  
>Kazuma looks at his master<em> " Yes , though I think I over did it i feel tired and weak "<br>" Kazuma try to get yourself into a healing trance , I will take you back to Tythron "  
><em>

Kazuma looks over to the other injured person still dressed in the garb of the Dark Knight_ " well what about that person ? "  
>" I am takeing that person back as well , there is maybe a chance that my sister can be redeemed. "<br>" So that is ? "  
>" Yes , the Jedi you know while training as Terra Avalon. "<br>_

Kazuma then gos into a healing trance while Raigho checks on the other person and brings her aboard his starship and locks the door while making sure the person is ok. Raigho then brings Kazuma on board as well and takes him to the medbay. He then turns to his Astromech Droid " hey R7 , set a course back to Tython. " The Droid beeps and whistles in response to the Jedi Master then locks in the coordinates.

* * *

><p>Raigho arrives at the Jedi Temple spaceport after completing his mission and reports to the Jedi Order after turning Kazuma to the medical team. " I have sucessfully captured the Dark Knight and is currently on-board my starship, maybe there is a chance that the Jedi can be redeemed , since I never believe anyone is past saving. "<p>

_" Good work we shall see into this matter , we also need your help as well bring the Dark Knight to the meditation garden. "_ Satele responds.  
><em>" Yes master "<em> , Raigho responds and does what he was told by the Jedi Grandmaster and returns to the spaceport.  
>The Dark Knight looks at Raigho with a certain primal fury in her eyes appearing in a darker shade of blue and yellow of the Sith , but is not armed. Raigho then approaches the Dark Knight <em>" sorry "<em> he tells Dark Knight and places the person in a hibernation trance with his Force ability , which normally will not work but like his sister was stronger then most others his age.

The Jedi Council then removed the mask covering the Dark Knight's face and was surprised to see who it was behind the mask , being none other than the Jedi Master Raigho's own sister the Jedi Sentinel Terra Avalon. The Jedi Council then preforms the procedure to wipe the memories of the Dark Knight while embedding the memories of her friends, family and allies. Raigho then brings the person out of the hibernation trance..." Terra awaken "  
>Terra wakes up and finds her brother sitting next to her bedside <em>" where am I ? , I do not remember anything. "<em>  
>" The Jedi Temple at Tython " Raigho responds.<p>

* * *

><p>Later that night Terra was unable to sleep and begins to have dreams about the things she as done under the persona of the Dark Knight. The visions continued even after the third day. Terra then turns to the side of her bed and sees Kazuma there. The young Jedi Guardian appears much younger than his actual age and yet he is a full fledged Jedi. Kazuma then speaks to Terra<em> " how are you feeling ? I was told to watch you by the Jedi Masters. " <em>

Terra being unable to sleep begin do develop dark circles under her eyes , which now appear to be a icy blue color a bit darker than before but normal._ " its that same dream again , that feels to be a nightmare its been keeping me awake for the last several days. "  
>" Do you want to speak to the Jedi Council ? "<br>" The Jedi Council how will they be able to help me anyways ? " _Terra asks.

Kazuma looks away _" I know what they did , and it was kinda wrong for them to do that but they had given you back your life , after the procedure was done they had me watch you , I am grounded from missions as well since i am still weakened from the last battle. "_

Raigho also begins to step away from Jedi tradition of having no emotional attachments getting close to a female smuggler named Ashelia Williams.


	28. Ch 25 : Edge of Darkness

**Edge of Darkness**

Terra may be back with the Jedi Order and free from the mind control caused by the Force Ghost of the ancient Sith Lord Darth Somain. Through the efforts of Kazuma the Force Ghost was destroyed , but Terra had already been given a taste of power which concerns the other members of the Jedi Council Giffis Fane, Wens Aleusis, Oric Traless and Nikil Nobil, Tol Braga, Bela Kiwiiks, Syo Bakarn, Jaric Kaedan , Orgus Din. The group begin to talk over each other when the Jedi Grandmaster quiets them down.  
><em>" we have more pressing matters at hand at this time , the Empire is slowly and surely gaining power over the past several months and with their near completion of the weapon we can be sure that another reign of terror will be upon us, The supreme commander of the Republic military Jace Malcom is already gathering a task force to take it down , he wants the full cooperation from us , SIS , and the military should that weapon be completed. "<em>

The fears of the Republic is realized months later based on classified reports from the Republic millitary. The Empire's weapon revealed and became known as the Ascendant Spear. The Imperial battle cruiser was more advanced than any known cruiser made and the shop's commander used to be a Jedi , now known as Darth Karrid a Falleen.  
>Karrid is also a tactical genus , every battle with the Acendant Spear had been a massacre resulting in casualties for the Republic.<p>

* * *

><p><em>" This is an outrage , Malgus was a tratior and now you will grant his apprentice a seat on the Dark Council ? "<em> Darth Ravage exclaimed. The other members of the Dark Council then agree that Darth Karrid had been an asset to their war cause and should be granted a seat on their council. To further obtain aid they must enlist other species as willing allies in the war against the Republic.  
><em>" besides elevating a Falleen to the council shows other species that there is a place for them in our Empire , on top of that now is not the time for infighting the Republic had forced us to retreat , a united front is our only hope of survival "<em> said another. The Dark Council then speak with Darth Karrid and come to an agreement.

* * *

><p>The Republic is now working on a special assignment lead by Jace Malcom codenamed Operation End Game , a joint mission involving the SIS, the Republic military and Jedi. The SIS sent Theron Shan at the request of Jace Malcom. Satele the Jedi grandmaster sends a small Jedi strike team consisting of the Avalon twins Terra and Raigho , Jedi master Gnost-Dural , and Jedi Guardian Kazuma.<br>Theron arrived early , since he had no intention of showing up late for the briefing with the Supreme Commander , his director is already furious of him for slipping his name into the report for Operation End Game. A few minutes later his director arrives.  
>Theron then asks <em>" any advice on this meeting ? "<em>  
><em>" Since when does anything I tell you ever matter , just do whatever you want "<em>  
><em>" but I get results , that is why you keep me around "<em> Theron responds. He can tell that his boss was not in a good mood and was possibly still mad at him. The director then responds_ " Jace is a military man , he likes discipline and order pull one of your typical and reckless stunts while he is calling the shots and he will crush you "_  
><em>" I will keep that in mind "<em> Theron promised.

They passed their next few minutes in uncomfortable silence until the Jedi strike team arrived , their Jedi liaison consisting of a Kel Dor , an Altiax in the form of a human, and two humans. The Kel Dor appears to be the tallest in the strike team and thinner than the other three Jedi , he also had rough , ridged skin yellow-brown in color. The Kel Dor also had formfitting goggles and a steel breathing mask. The Altiax had taken the form of a human and looks younger then its actual age , having light brown hair with blue highlights with deep blue eyes. The remaining two people were clearly human they were the Avalon twins spoken in the prophesy. There was a awkward silence among the group then the Kel Dor broke the silence speaking up to the others _" Greetings director , and to you Agent Shan. "_ His voice deep and resonant even through his mask.  
><em>" Call me Theron "<em> the agent responds.  
><em>" As you wish , I knew Master Zho he spoke of you often and grieved when i herd of his loss , though i take solace knowing he became one with The Force. "<em>

The receptionist then speak to the group _" the Supreme Commander will see you now. " _ pressing a button opening a double door close by. The group then rose as one and entered the room where Jace is waiting. The Commander sprang to his feet as they entered and closes the door behind them.  
><em>"Director , Master Gnost-Dural, Master Raigho, Terra, Kazuma "<em> nodding at each one of them in turn and finally turning to the last person in the room _" good to finally meet you Theron. " _The commander then continues _" I want everyone to speak freely , rank means nothing in this meeting so we are all equals here if you have something to say just say it. "_

_" Perhaps we should get the group up to speed , you can tell us about this mission and I can tell you about that ship's commander " _Master Gnost-Dural suggested. The Jedi master then begins his story that the ships commander used to be his Padawan and during her training she had shown great promise so instead of trying to change her nature , he encouraged her to branch out and explore. _" It may had been my fault that she fell to the dark side , I thought her training had given her discipline to keep her safe but too much freedom was a mistake. "_

Theron then chimed in before the director can say anything_ " some people are just drawn to the dark side , forcing her to follow a strict set of rules could had caused her to abandon the Jedi Order sooner. "_  
>The Jedi Master then revealed his mistake he wanted to send someone over to study under the Sith Lord Darth Malgus , he knew it was a risk but as a effort to bring the Sith down from the inside. For the first several years she had worked undercover , but eventually became a double agent. In her final report the Republic forces learned that the ship's full potential can be unlocked by someone with a powerful connection to the Force but it also requires special cybernetic implants to interface with the control systems.<p>

_" That is what made her into a Sith my actions unleashed a monster into this galaxy , so it is my duty to put a stop to it "_ the Jedi Master finally said.


	29. Ch 26 : Operation End Game

**Operation End Game**

Theron nodded , taking care of unfinished business is something he can understand all too well and Gnost-Dural have not gotten any contact with his former Padawan ever since , everything he knows about it had come from other sources like SIS. The director then responds_ " in any event Darth Karrid is just recently been given a seat on the Dark Council. "  
>" Well this will not change anything , in fact it just means that taking the Spear and Karrid down will have a even greater effect on the empire, that is why Operation End Game is so important " The Commander concluded.<em>

After reviewing the Intel gathered on the weapon , the group realized that they cannot stop the Spear unless they get a saboteur on board. The plan is to have Theron stow away on the ship while it was docked at a Imperial spaceport for crew leave.

" The Spear never stays in port for long , and getting a saboteur on board requires preparation and planning. We have to know where the Spear is heading so we can get there first and set everything up. " Theron responds to the plan.  
>The director then spoke up " we do have a mole inside Imperial fleet communications that can forward any messages sent to and from the Ascendant Spear to us , but the problem is those messages are coded. "<br>" Then it will not do us any good unless we have a black cipher " Theron noted.

The group then gos back and forth on how they can get a hold of a black cipher finding that one cannot be salvaged from a capital ship , then agreeing that one must be stolen from the Imperials.  
>" <em>Then where do you propose we get one ?<em> " Theron asks.  
><em>" We should be able to get a hold of one at Ziost , Orbital Defense Command Center. The Imperial Minister of Logistics uses one to communicate with all the capital ships in the galaxy. " <em> The director explained.  
><em>" So we break into one of the most heavily guarded Imperial planets to steal one without setting off the self-destruct sequence ? "<em> asked the Kel Dor Jedi Master.  
><em>" it will not be that easy "<em> Theron responds and he then explains how the black cipher works and also has a lead on someone who can help with their mission. The group then goes back and forth again with the planning to a point Kazuma spoke up _" this is all theories now and things can change we must learn to adapt to the problem , sure planing ahead is good but we must always have a backup plan as well , situations can change in a blink of an eye , the best thing to do is to expect the unexpected. "  
><em>Kazuma then turns to his master_ " this is something my master taught me while I was training as a Jedi "_

Theron also seemed to agree with Kazuma as well and Gnost-Dural wanted to take his leave to make up a good cover story. However the commander begins to have second thoughts about not rushing in. The director then went to the defense of his agent _" you are the one who wanted Theron for this mission , one thing I learned about him is when he is ready to go stay out of his way. "_

_" I can do that "_ Jace vowed with that said Operation End Game has officially begun. After the group had been dismissed by the commander they make and agreement to meet at Gnost-Dural's private hanger after two days " use this time to get ready and may the Force be with you "

* * *

><p>Terra voices her concerns to Kazuma instead of her brother <em>" I been getting visions when i sleep and I fear a bit of that darkness is still inside me what if I do something bad "<br>" Its time to put that fear behind you whats past should stay in the past , besides its natural to fear what you do not know but remember you have friends if worst comes to worst we all be dead anyways. We all know death is the fate of all things. "  
><em>

Two days later... the strike team assembled by Jace meets at Gnost-Dural's private hanger. Gnost-Dural then goes over the plans for the story telling the others_ " he will play the part of a wealthy industrialist , named Ess Drellied who owns several factories in the Deadalis sector , Theron you will be my security chief looking for upgrades for my personal bodyguards " _The Jedi master then turns to the remaining people Terra , Raigho , and Kazuma _" you three will be my bodyguards "  
><em>

The starship Gnost-Dural had procured for the journey to Ziost was a TZ-6 executive shuttle. Theron runs his hand across the ships hull and thinks to himself _( " the Jedi must have better pay than I thought " ) ,_ before heading inside and settles into one of its many seats. Theron and Gnost-Dual then begin to talk to each other about their cover up story. The Jedi master reassures Theron that it has been taken care of. Theron then remarks that the Jedi master will also make a good spy. The Jedi master then reminds Theron that the SIS is not the only ones gathering Intel on the enemy the Jedi do it as well but they focus on the dark side users : the Sith Lords , Dark Council and perhaps even the emperor.

Gnost-Dural then starts up the engines and take off into space while talking to Theron. Halfway to Ziost the cabins remained silent when there is nothing more to be said giving Theron time to clear his mind and focus on the mission.


	30. Ch 27 : Ziost

**Ziost**

The clearance procedures for ships approaching Ziost were far too regulated to actually be efficient , but they pass through a chain of customs and security with little difficulty and was given permission to land. Ounce their ship touched down two guards approached Gnost-Dural and asked him a few questions , ran a quick variation on the ship's registry , and a search of the interior and waved him through.  
>Theron was wondering why they set up the decryption cores ahead of time and whispered to the Jedi master. The Jedi master then tells him that the Empire has ears everywhere. The group them makes to a waiting speeder outside the spaceport to take the group to Theron's contact a female Twi'lek Smuggler named Teff'ith.<p>

The Empire was beginning to open up since they were losing the war to a point that they were accepting the soo-called lesser species with open arms at least on this one planet. Gnost-Dural then pushes Theron a bit. The Jedi master was looking up at a holoscreen currently running a official news report. The reports show wreckages of many ships. One screen shot grabs the attention of Theron and the others , two halves of a Republic ship floating side by side , the hull was split cleanly in two between bow and stern as if a giant saw had sliced it through. The group knew that only one ship in the galaxy had laser cannons powerful enough to do that kind of damage. Another image shows a city completely leveled to the ground possibly as a result of a orbital bombardment.

Theron could not help but shake his head at the Imperial propaganda. Orbital bombardment is not something the Republic practiced , and on top of that none of the Republic ships they had shown have that kind of fire power. The only explanation to the carnage as a result of this is the Ascendant Spear. Terra clings to Kazuma , while Gnost-Dural stiffens and realizes that he may have to abandon his hope of redeeming his former Padawan.  
>The group continued through the spaceport to where Gnost-Dural had arranged for a speeder. Stepping outside the group was struck by a icy blast of wind. Shivering Theron pulls his cloak tighter around his body. The air was dry and gritty which seem to bother the group , except the Kel Dor who had goggles and a breathing mask.<p>

The group then boards a speeder with a sealed climate controlled dome. Gnost-Dural sat in the pilot seat and Theron next to him , as soon as they passed into the residential district everything changed the group can actually feel the oppression of the place , the hopeless despair. Under Imperial rule there is harsh penalty for even minor crimes , everything was done in a orderly way , people walked the streets with their heads down. They soon arrived at the industrial district and touches down in front of one of the buildings. The group then hurries inside bracing themselves from the bitter wind.

Inside the group is greeted by a middle aged man _" good to get out of the cold , isn't it ? " their host said cheerfully. "_ Name's Vinn , so you must be Teff'ith's friends " Vinn then lets the group know that everything they had sent is here and safely hidden away in the warehouse. Vinn then gives Theron a datapad and tells him that he has some people who will like to help. But Theron pefers to work alone and besides he has enough helpers on this mission already and asks Vinn if he can get everything he needs. Vinn is happy to help but that will cost some credits and will take a few days.

Gnost-Dural then talks to the group _" seems like we will be here for a while , so we should try to keep a low profile "_  
>Theron then looks up from the datapad <em>" not to worry I have plenty to keep me busy. "<em>

* * *

><p>In keeping their cover of a wealthy industrialist Gnost-Dural had rented a two bed-room suite that was on the height of comfort and luxury. It had taken the group one hour to thoroughly sweep the place for bugs and recording devices. The bed in Theron's room was the most comfortable but he was never able to get more than a few hours rest while on a mission. By the time Gnost-Dural checks on him , Theron was already hunched over the counter with the datapad that Vinn gave him. Theron then reveals his plan " we have to make this look like a failed assassination attempt on the minister , to convince them that the cipher was damaged when the assassins were discovered while trying to set up explosives in the office. He will then break into the office and switch the cores and set up the explosives. Theron further explains that the security is primary set up to guard against a Republic fleet that will attack the planet , so the best way to stimulate an attack is to knock out the power. After studying the blueprints Theron learns that there are several places that must be hit at the same time in order to knock out the power about four in total.<p>

Terra looks to Kazuma and her brother_ " four ? and it just so happens that there is four of us. "_ Gnost-Dural then responds _" yes the Force talks to us in many ways even revealing many secrets that we may not know about. " _  
>Theron then further explains that security will put the place on lockdown till a search team has cleared the area preventing anyone from entering or leaving , and only the security team can use the turbolifts and doors all that is needed is a ID card and a matching retinal scan of one of the officers.<p>

Gnost-Dural then suggested to ask the contact but Theron had other plans telling the Jedi master _" no he knows more than I will like , and besides he is a part of ZLF and that group has their own agenda , so I will not want them getting in the way of our mission. "_  
><em>" So how will we get what we need ? "<em> Gnost-Dural asks.  
><em>"Don't worry , I got it covered "<em> Theron assured him.


	31. Ch 28 : Black Cipher

**Black Cipher**

Theron then puts his plan into action in getting a ID card and a scan of one of the officers. A shift had just ended and the officers loved a nearby bar near the defense center that is where Theron went to , for the things he needed. Theron had his sights set on a man named Capt. Pressik. Tall , blond and handsome he seemed to be a heavy drinker when not on duty. The officer also seem to carry an air of authority.  
>Theron waited till the officer was dead drunk before he carried out his plans. Theron moves quickly and purposely bumps into the soldier , using the contact to get in close enough for the scanner in his pocket to pick up the data on the officer's ID badge displayed on the left side of the uniform.<p>

_" Sorry "_ Theron responds , the man then pushes Theron back and responds in a rather angry tone _" watch where you are going... " _  
><em>" Mind if I go first , Its kinda an emergency " <em>Theron responds as both men get up and go to the refresher. The Officer did not respond and walks past Theron. Theron remains at the door knowing that the scanners he had did not have enough time to get the needed information , Theron had no choice but to try again.

A few minutes later the officer walks out of the room and gives Theron a threatening stare_ " whats your problem ? subjugate " _ using the Imperial term for a citizen without social status. His meaning of the word was clear , but Theron did not back down " I was here first " he simply respond and leans forward pretending to be drunk. Out of the corner of Theron's eye he can see some of the other people pick up their drinks and food then retreating to a safe distance.

Pressik fixes his blue eyes on Theron as his lips curled up into a snarl. _( " Perfect , give me a nice clear shot of those pretty little peepers " )_ Theron thought. To Theron's surprise the officer then tells Theron to sit down. Theron was not sure why the officer was backing down...  
>Perhaps it was something that Pressik saw in Theron's eyes that this is not the usual victim he was used to bully or maybe his officers had told him to keep his emotions in check. " You are the Suj-u-gate " Theron spat out to fake being drunk , then reaching out to push Pressik. The officer then turns around and balls his hand into a fist and punches Theron in the midsection. Theron falls on the officer and with all his strength holds the officer close to give his scanner enough time to pick up on the scan of the officer's eyes.<p>

The other officers soon entered the fray , four on one Theron thought the Empire sure loves these odds. The other officers managed to hurl Theron off of Pressik as the scanner in Theron's pocket begins to vibrate signaling the scan is complete. Pressik then orders his companions to pick up Theron and then punching him in the jaw. Theron drops to the ground semi-conscious , and feels that some people picked him up by his feet and drags him to the door then throwing him out onto the street.

Theron then rolls to the side just in time to receive a kick to his ribs. The soldier then leans over and spat in his face and laughs before returning inside the bar with his companions. He lays curled up on the cold hard ground checking his injuries , a lost tooth , a cut lip , a few scrapes and bruises , and a cracked rib when he felt a sharp singing pain every time he took a breath. After a few minutes he got up and slowly made his way to the room where Gnost-Dural and the rest of the team is waiting , continued in his drunken walk in case people are watching.

Kazuma then sees a badly beaten up Theron and goes to him _" hey are you ok ? "_  
><em>" I am fine "<em> Theron responds.  
>" Well you do not look that way , Don't push it give yourself time to recover a bit " Theron did not want to delay the mission , so he painfully got to his backpack with the burnt out cipher cores and his other things. Kazuma lets out a sigh and and through his power heals Theron with his powers as an energy Altaix to channel life energy along with Force powers. Theron makes all his final checks and carries out phase two of the mission the pain in Theron's side had subsided thanks to the efforts of Kazuma. The group agrees to meet at the rendezvous site when Theron finishes. Theron gos over the plan one last time with the others 30 min. before the group kills the lights , then 90 min before he tips off the empire that should give him enough time to get into position , switch the cores and get the explosives ready before the alarms go off.<p>

_" We do this tonight "_ Theron finally said before he slips out of the door.  
>" May the force be with us " the rest of the group thought.<p>

* * *

><p>The group then get into their positions according to plan. Ziost's icy wind buffeted Theron's body as he huddled on the roof of the building , he had carefully selected his spot just out of sight of the security cameras on the side on the building , now he is waiting for the Jedi to do their part in knocking out the power. Theron prefers to work alone but he trusted the Jedi , but in the back of his mind he cannot help but wonder if they are up for the task.<br>_( " Guess I will know in a few minutes and the lights go out , or I will lose my fingers in a serious case of frostbite " )_ Theron thought to himself.

Unlike Republic worlds where power was supplied by a private company Ziost's main power is a government controlled facility under the military that is buried twenty meters below the surface of the planet and the only entrance was a heavily guarded turbolift. Fortunately the Jedi group did not have to break into the main station , a blueprint provided by Vinn allowed them to pinpoint several key junctions , by detonating each of these areas at the same time they can cause a massive blackout that will take hours to restore.

The four Jedi then split up so they can cover more ground. The first several junctions were not guarded but the last several were the team worked quickly and avoided using their lightsabers so they will not blow their cover. when they finished they headed to the point where they had planned to meet up with Theron.

Theron did not hear the explosions but he knew what was going on when an area of six square blocks went dark a second later his night-vision goggles adjusted allowing him to see through a hazy green filter and sneaks into the office but found that his path was blocked by a durasteel door " this is going to be a problem " he said quietly to himself.  
>Theron sure is taking his time Terra thought maybe something went wrong. Terra then talks to the others <em>" what is taking Theron ? "<em>  
>Hearing Terra's comment Kazuma slips away from the group telling them <em>" I just remembered something , I be back just carry on as planned. " <em> Gnost-Dural then punches a button on his holocomm to scramble the signal which will make it harder to trace. He then sends a message to the Imperial garrison next to the command center. Gnost-Dural then tells them that he is a friend of the Empire and that there are assassins out for the life of the minister before ending his call.

_" your friends are on their way Theron , I hope you are ready for them "_ Gnost-Dural said quietly to himself.  
>Theron races down the hall outside the office and thanks to the tip the Jedi master used it will not be long before the security team reaches the third floor to catch the would be assassins in the act. If things had gone according to plan he would already have the core and the team will show up when the bombs go off and he can slip away in the ensureing chaos. However the durasteel door had put a kink in his plans. The walls were most likely be made of the same material but the roof is not so he can make a hole and drop down. As he raced through the area he ran into a group of soldiers just entering the room from the other side. Theron then tackles the group of soldiers to bring them all to the ground. The force of the impact jarred his body which still felt sore after the beating he took earlier and a mission he did at Nar Shaddaa. The commander of the group of soldiers was the man he met at the bar. As the soldier reached for his pistol. Theron delivers a hard kick to the soldier's jaw stunning him. Theron then picks up his assault rifle that was dropped as a result of the impact and sprang backward into the hall. The nearby hall was filled with a barrage of blaster bolt fire - suppressing fire that had kept Theron from getting off a return shot.<br>Theron then pulls out a mirror so he can use it to see down the hall without exposing himself. What he saw did not fill him with encouragement. Capt. Pressik is already on his feet , the other members were low and advancing closer , weapons trained at the office door ready to attack if Theron exposes himself again. Theron knew his situation was hopeless , but he can take a few of the scum with him. Theron then thinks again actually he can take them all down with him , and with the amount of explosives used , the blast can take out the entire team and reduce them to ashes and dust.

Theron takes a deep breath readying himself for a martyr's death. The sound of a single rifle echos down the hall seconds it was joined by screams of pain and surprise. To Theron's surprise the bolts were not bouncing around the still open door. He then runs over to the door weapon ready. Two of the soldiers are down , the ones that are still standing turns their attention to the figure firing at them from the shadows.  
>Theron then open fire with his weapon, the Imperials are then mowed down in a deadly crossfire.<p>

_" It is me "_ the voice of a young Jedi said , careful not to use any names_ " are you hurt ? "_  
><em> " I am ok " <em>Theron calls back , stepping into the hall. a second later the Jedi steps out.  
><em>" Seal that door "<em> Theron said.

Kazuma then blocks the door by smashing the console then telling Theron _" we got to go "_ Theron then leads the Jedi to the door that was blocking his path before_ " you think you can rip this door open for me ? "_ Theron then asks. Kazuma then feels for a shatterpoint through the force a feat taught to him by his master and shatters the durasteel wall. He then calls to Theron_ " Imperial reinforcements are coming "_  
><em>" How close "<em>  
>" very close , <em> go I will hold them off to buy you some time "<br>_

Threon nodded and grabbed his things and ran into the office , knowing the Jedi may not be able to hold them off for long. the cipher was sitting on the desk in the middle of the room. Theron had praticed the procedure a number of times so now can cut the time to about a minute. _( " Ok , no need to try for a personal record " )_ Theron thought to himself. Then ninety seconds later , the prize was his. He wraps it in a microweave fabric and pulls out a damaged core from his backpack and swaps it putting the nonworking one where he found it and a working one in a protective case , stuffing it in his backpack.

Kazuma then runs into the room his lightsaber still lit _" its time to go " _  
><em>" what happened to the reinforcements ? "<em>  
><em>" I had no choice but to use my lightsaber "<em> Kazuma responds as he then extinguishes it.  
><em>" Its ok , the blast will cover up the evidence." <em>  
><em>" How much time do we have ? "<em>

Theron then checks his chronometer_ " sixty seconds - run "  
><em>He then leads the way taking them 30 seconds to get to get to the emergency roof access there Theron realized one of them was not going to make it. Theron then turns around and instead of seeing a human he sees a creature about twice his size, though small for his kind since he is still a child.  
>The chrono then beeps meaning there was only five seconds till detonation. Kazuma then picks up Theron by his mouth and tossing him on his back<em> " Hold on "<em> and runs toward the edge and jumps. The two then crashes through a fabric canopy and landing hard on the ground. the Altiax then gets up and gos over to Theron , the force of the fall had knocked him out. Kazuma then checks Theron's injuries and sees that he had a dislocated joint, Theron's left arm twisted in a odd position under him.  
>Kazuma then looks around <em>" emergency crews will be here soon time to get out of here. "<em> He then scoops Theron up on his back again by picking him up by his mouth and runs off into the shadows away from the scene.


	32. Ch 29 : Phase 2

**Phase 2  
><strong>

Minister Davige finds it difficult to focus on his work since he had to move his office to another room he then receives a encrypted call form Marr. " I did not expect to have to wait a day and a half to get a status report from you Minister Davige."  
>" I did not want to contact you till i know this is secure. "<p>

The old cipher was destroyed in his old office and the only other cipher was in a secured vault. With all the things that had been going on it took the engineers a while to get it connected in the new office.  
><em>" Cautious as ever "<em> Marr responds , though Davidge cannot tell if that was a compliment , an insult , or simply a offhand remark.  
><em>" I have details of the report , my lord "<em> he said.  
><em>" I assumed as much when you called me "<em>

The Minister went straight to the point after he realized he was testing Marr's patience, reporting that this was the work of terrorists belonging to ZLF they claimed they were responsible but no one was captured, believed to have as many as six people involved , but the security camera has captured one, covered completely from head to toe but we cannot see his or her face, though acts a bit strange.  
>When this war began the Empire was the aggressors now they had been giving ground to the Republic. Marr then gives the order to reclaim worlds lost to the Republic , and attack new worlds that had never felt the might of Imperial power. With that said Marr ended the call.<br>Darth Marr then puts his own plan to action and contacts Karrid and tells her to find and capture a human female who was at one point known as the Dark Knight.  
>" bring the Dark Knight to our side " Marr finally said in hopes that they can ounce again tip the scales in their favor.<p>

* * *

><p>Kazuma takes Theron back to his companions who now sees a creature in place of their human companion. Terra then asks <em>" Kazuma... is that you ? "<em> Kazuma then lowers Theron to the ground _" yes , it is me we should hang low for a while how is everything ? "_  
>Raigho then responds <em>" the spaceport is closed due to the recent terrorist attack on the command center and ZLF has claimed responsibility for the attack, even though they had done nothing. "<em>

With the Imperials focused on hunting down the ZLF members responsible it was simple enough for the team to leave when the spaceport is reopened._ ( " tough luck for the members who get caught though " )_ Terra thought , but the fate of a small group of anti-Imperials on the planet is not something they can afford to worry about. Theron remains unconscious and was brought aboard the starship by Kazuma when the spaceport is reopened , they returned directly to Coruscant to deliver the cipher to Jace , who then turns it _over_ to SIS.  
>Kazuma often checks on Theron in the medcenter for the next five days <em>( " he pushes himself too hard " )<em> he thought to himself and must be at his limit perhaps due to an injury sustained in a previous mission. Theron awakens two days later from his injuries sustained in the mission at Ziost.  
>Jace then walks into the room along with the others on this mission Kazuma, Raigho, Terra, Gnost-Dural and the SIS director. The director then starts the report <em>" We have intercepted several key imperial transmissions , it appears that they are ramping up their military in several contested sectors in the galaxy, and one transmission talks about someone called the Dark Knight. "<em>

Upon hearing that name talked about Terra holds her head screaming and falls to the ground _" Noooo... "_ Terra remembers the things she had done while under the influence of darkness , horrible things. Raigho then checks on her _" Whats wrong ? "  
>" I have done many things , terrible things "<em> Terra responds feeling the guilt of her actions believing that she may not be able to redeem herself from the guilt of her actions she had played a role as well when not running missions for the Imperials , she was one of the members charged with the development of the Ascendant Spear. Terra's memory was never truly changed only suppressed by the Jedi Council. Raigho takes Terra outside while the rest of the group discuss the plans for phase 2.  
><em>" Sounds risky , we are now closer to stopping the Ascendant Spear but i am not going to let it slip just because we got greedy "<em> Jace responds.  
><em>" SIS knows how to be discreet , give the analytic team access to those transmissions. I'm sure we can find something to exploit without tipping anyone off. "<br>_

The group plans to monitor the transmissions to see where the Ascendant Spear will dock , and ounce dock Theron will slip onboard , slice into the systems insert a virus to disrupt the hyperdrive and defenses then getting off before it returns to duty. When everything in in place they will track its movements and set up a ambush , during the attack a signal will be sent to activate the virus to take Karrid and the ship down. The Spear will dock at millitary stations so we need the shuttle, proper IDs uniforms, clearance papers.

Gnost-Dural then talks to Theron _" I have a message for you , from Grandmaster Satele Shan when you are released "_  
><em>" Oh ? "<br>" She wishes to speak with you "  
>" Did she say why ? "<br>"No , she only asked that you should not speak of this to the Supreme Commander "_

In Theron's mind he thought _( " Great , mom and dad are fighting isn't this fun being a part of a family " )_ , out loud he tells the Jedi master_ " Not sure of I have time , after I get out of the hospital there are some things I have to do before we begin the next phase of the mission. "  
>" I understand , but if you change your mind , Grandmaster Shan will be expecting you. " <em>the Jedi master responds.


End file.
